Pubertad en tiempos de crisis
by circelilith
Summary: Athena ha llegado al santuario a reclamar su lugar y el patriarca impostor la recibe dándose por vencido, pero pronto se dará cuenta que las cosas en el santuario no son cómo ella pensaba y ni sus santos dorados ni ella están dispuestos a seguir las reglas al pie de la letra. Se avecinan problemas y traición ¿quien la ayudará a salir de esto? Saga x Saori humorístico.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada de Athena

Hola! La verdad estaba aburrida y empecé a escribir este fic. No es un trabajo muy pulcro fue más bien por diversión. Aún no se que tantos capítulos tendrá pero veremos como se va dando. Es un SagaxSaori pero visto desde un punto de vista humorístico.

De antemano, gracias por leerme.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de M. Kurumada (Si fueran míos ya hubiera hecho un gran shippeo de mi OTP) :P

CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA DE ATHENA

Santuario de Athena, 8:30 p.m.

Algunos santos se preparan para una velada, de las que se habían vuelto parte de su rutina.

 **Aldebarán:** Aquí está la carne y la chistorra. ¿Seguros de que no hay problema de prender fuego dentro de la casa de Aries?

 **Shura:** No te preocupes Mu se fue del santuario hace años, así que no creo que le importe.

 **Camus:** Además, las alarmas contra incendios están desactivadas. Y ¿Por qué creen que el borrego se haya ido?

 **Máscara Mortal:** Supongo que por lo de Aioros. Bah! Él se lo pierde…

Alguien entraba con pasos firmes y todos callaron.

 **Saga:** ¿Estaban hablando mal de mí?

Todos pusieron cara de susto y negaron al mismo tiempo.

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¿Cómo crees? con risa burlona.

 **Saga:** Les traje medicina, ingratos -dice mientras deja unas botellas en la mesa-.

 **Afrodita:** ¿Ya empezaron a molestar tan temprano? -preguntó quien venía detrás con más bolsas- ¿Donde están los demás?

 **Camus:** Shaka y Milo fueron por doncellas.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Camus, Afrodita y Saga jugaban naipes, Aldebarán y Shura preparaban la comida, mientras Máscara Mortal servía los tragos.

Los caballeros faltantes hicieron su aparición.

 **Camus:** ¿Y bien?

 **Shaka:** Lo sentimos caballeros, las chicas hoy se pusieron difíciles -dijo en un tono muy diplomático-.

 **Saga:** ¿De que hablan?

 **Milo:** Nos mandaron a volar.

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¿Ya tan mala fama tenemos?

 **Milo:** Tu más que nadie.

 **Afrodita:** Ay pues ni que estuvieran tan guapas de todos modos. Y a todo esto, ¿Aioria vendrá?

 **Saga:** No, mandé al gatito a oriente a ver que onda con la chiquilla esa que anda diciendo que es Athena.

 **Shura:** Y aunque no fuera así, no vendría él se niega cada vez que lo invitamos.

 **Shaka:** Siempre he pensado que aún está molesto por todo el asunto de su hermano. No entiendo por qué nunca le has dicho la verdad, Saga.

 **Saga:** ¿Y que quieres que le diga? ¿Que su hermano se murió de un pasón que se nos fue de las manos? ¡Se pondría pero!

 **Milo:** Dinos, exactamente ¿Qué pasó?

Aunque el patriarca no quería hablar del asunto tenía al resto encima con preguntas y decidió contarles:

 **Saga:** Hace 13 años, Aioros y yo queríamos derrocar al patriarca Shion. Ese maldito nos explotaba y maltrataba. Mi hermano Kanon nos había metido la idea de iniciar una revuelta en su contra, pero Aioros se negaba. Solo cambió de opinión cuando lo descubrimos propasándose con Afrodita.

 **Afrodita:** ¡Infeliz!, Nunca volví a ser el mismo.

 **Saga:** Yo fui el que se ensucio las manos y, aunque la idea era que Aioros tomara el puesto de patriarca, la situación lo afectó demasiado y empezó a abusar del polvo de estrellas. Siempre estaba viajando y no en el buen sentido. Por lo que yo tuve que asumir el puesto.

 **Milo:** ¡Pero si tu eres igual! -grita ante la mirada fría del geminiano- yo solo decía…

 **Saga:** Él ya no lo controlaba. Temí por el santuario y por su pequeño hermano. Así que decidí esconder todo rastro de su drogas, en un lugar donde nadie las encontraría.

-¿En donde? -preguntaron al unísono los santos-.

 **Saga:** En la cuna de Athena -afirmó orgulloso el patriarca- ¡Yo era el único que le cambiaba los pañales a esa latosa, no me dejaba dormir! Así que se me hizo fácil… Pero una noche, después de darle la mamila a la bebe, quise tomar un poco, para dormir a gusto, ya saben. Había cerrado muy bien la bolsa y tomé una daga para abrirla y fue justo ahí cuando Aioros apareció y se puso como loco al ver que había sido yo el que había escondido su valioso polvo de diamante. Quiso agarrar el paquete pero el muy idiota agarró a la niña y huyó… La mayoría de ustedes eran unos mocosos inservibles, así que envíe a Shura a buscarlo, pero cuando lo encontró, había cambiado a Athena por dinero. Se la llevó un turista que no identificamos y Sagitario se había dado el pasón de su vida, uno al que no sobrevivió. Buscamos a Athena y al turista pero no había rastro… Aunque al final las cosas no salieron tan mal, ¿no?

La mayoría asintió al tiempo que el patriarca daba un trago grueso a la botella de alcohol.

 **Shaka:** Entiendo que intentaras proteger al hermano menor de tu mejor amigo, pero realmente creo que no debiste haberle dicho al gato que Aioros fue un traidor. Eso es bullying.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Bah! Todo es bullying hoy en día.

 **Camus:** Mu sí sospecha, por eso desertó. Pero y el viejo maestro ¿No hizo nada cuando el santuario empezó a cambiar?

 **Saga:** No. Ese viejo seguro se ha muerto de envidia todos estos años al no poder estar aquí.

 **Shura:** Y esa chica. ¿De verdad creen que sea la Athena perdida?

 **Saga:** Ni idea, pero ya la estuve stalkeando en sus redes sociales y tiene muy buenas fotos.

 **Camus:** ¿En serio? no seas malo, rolalas.

 **Saga:** A ver, te mando el link…

 **Shaka:** Y yo pensé que Kanon era el pervertido de los gemelos…

Saga: Oye,solo es investigación. Tengo que saber quien es nuestro enemigo.

Japón, 6 p.m.

 **Saori:** No Seiya, ya te dije que no.

 **Seiya:** Pero Saori, tienes que escucharme. Shaina solo llegó cuando ese bravucón de Aioria y yo estábamos peleando.

 **Saori:** Aja, Si. Y que la tuvieras abrazada era parte del plan ¿no?

 **Seiya:** Te juro que yo no…

 **Saori:** Ya,¿ok? La verdad acepte salir contigo porque pensé que era buena idea, pero entre la huérfana esa y la peliverde resbalosa no, dejemos esto por la paz.

 **Seiya:** Pero Saori…

 **Saori:** ¡Pero nada! Tengo problemas más importantes que atender que estar cuidándote, ahora con todo esto de ser diosa. Además, ese caballero dorado me dejó su numero y me invitó al santuario. Y si sus amigos están como él, yo si voy… Claro, para exigir el lugar que me corresponde.

 **Seiya:** Yo confío en que cambiaras de opinión respecto a nosotros e iré para protegerte.

Saori: Si, ya sé que todos irán conmigo. Así que mejor ve y diles que se preparen porque nos vamos mañana mismo… Santuario ahí te voy.

Casa de Aries, 6 a.m.

 **Mu:** ¿Pero que demonios?

 **Kiki:** ¿Que sucede maestro?

 **Mu:** Mira este desastre, hay basura por todos lados y ¿Que es esa mancha en el techo?

 **Kiki:** Le dije que debí haber venido antes para revisar el lugar.

 **Mu:** Malditos holgazanes, de no ser porque el antiguo maestro Dokho me pidió que regresara no lo hubiera hecho. Pero dice que debo aguardar la llegada de Athena…¡Como no viene él!

Salón del patriarca, 7 a.m.

 **Saga:** Aioria, ¿Ya de vuelta?

 **Aioria:** Si, conocí Soria Kido, como me lo indicó.

 **Saga:** ¿Y? ¿Crees que sea Athena?

 **Aioria:** Pues yo creo que si. Es bonita, millonaria y mandona, toda una princesa. Su cosmos es enorme.

 **Saga:** Así que por fin ha aparecido...

 **Aioria:** ¿Pero cómo estaremos seguros?

 **Saga:** Pues no es como que le podamos hacer una prueba de sangre y ya… Supongo que será cuestión de fe… Además, si es una impostora, ella misma saldrá corriendo. Puedes irte león… Y por cierto, mantente en tu casa, no quiero que andes persiguiendo a la amazona esa, debemos estar alerta.

Leo asintió y salio por la puerta, al tiempo que algunos soldados solicitaban la atención del patriarca para comunicar que Saori Kido y sus caballeros de bronce acababan de entrar al santuario.

 **Saga:** ¿Tan pronto? Tendré que pensar en algo…

Entrada a las 12 casas, 8 a.m.

 **Saori:** ¿Están seguros que solo entramos a esas casas y ya?

 **Shiryu:** Si, por lo menos en la primera, tengo un conocido que nos ayudará a pasar.

 **Saori:** Esta bien, vamos entonces.

Al iniciar a subir los primeros peldaños, apareció ante ellos una figura.

 **Saga:** Buenos días señorita Kido, bienvenida al santuario.

 **Seiya:** ¿Quien eres tu? -preguntó poniéndose en guardia-.

El recién llegado ignora a Pegaso y se acerca a besar la mano de Saori, presentándose como el patriarca.

 **Saori:** ¿Tu fuiste quien mando a todos esos matones a buscarme?

 **Hyoga:** Maldito, acabemos con él.

 **Saga:** ¡Esperen! Soy un leal sirviente de Athena.

 **Shun:** ¿Y por que intentaste matarla?

 **Saga:** ¿Un problema de drogas?… Pero el punto es que todo ha sido un malentendido. La verdad es que yo la busqué por mucho tiempo señorita.

 **Mu:** ¿Como por 2 días? -preguntó el ariano sarcásticamente que se acercaba desde su casa-.

El geminiano lo miró desafiante y continuó ignorando el comentario.

 **Saga:** La buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra.

 **Mu:** ¿Te refieres a Rodorio y la otra aldea?

 **Saga:** Activamos la alerta amber de inmediato.

 **Mu:** ¿Con la foto de la estatua?

 **Saga:** Hasta mandamos poner su foto en las cajitas de leche de toda Grecia.

 **Mu:** Insisto, la foto de la estatua…

 **Saga:** ¡Ya Mu!, el punto es que estamos felices de que por fin esté de vuelta con nosotros. Porque se quedará con nosotros, ¿verdad?

 **Saori:** Supongo… En realidad no tenía planes más allá de derrotar al patriarca impostor, pero si todo esto nos ahorra tiempo y esfuerzo mejor, porque de seguro iban a matar a estos 4 -dijo mirando a los caballeros de bronce-.

 **Seiya:** Saori ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo y creer en él después de todo lo que ha hecho?

Saga pone una cara angelical mientras Athena lo observa detenidamente.

 **Saori:** Pues si, no ves los ojitos que me está haciendo, debe estar realmente arrepentido (y sabroso, pensó).

 **Saga:** Entonces Athena, no esperemos más y vayamos a las 12 casas para presentarle a cada uno de sus caballeros de oro.

Todos avanzaron y entraron a la casa de Aries, donde Kiki barría.

 **Saori:** ¡Ugh! ¿Qué es ese olor? Mu, más te vale que limpies este lugar ¡está asqueroso!

 **Mu:** Pero señorita Athena yo no…

 **Saori:** Shiryu, ayudale a tu amigo a arreglar este desastre y quiten esa mancha del techo.

 **Saga:** Ay si, ¡que cochino!

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia Tauro y rápidamente llegaron. Ahí, Aldebarán los recibió alegre. Todos se presentaron.

 **Aldebarán:** ¿Ya desayunaron? Les puedo preparar algo con gusto.

 **Saori:** No, gracias -dijo notando la mirada decepcionada de Pegaso y suspiró – Seiya, puedes quedarte si quieres.

 **Seiya:** ¡Yuju! Los alcanzo luego.

La chica movió su cabeza pensando en lo infantil que era su caballero y el grupo siguió hasta la tercera casa. Hyoga y shun entraron primero, después Athena, quien no los encontró. Al mirar hacia atrás tampoco vio al patriarca ni la salida. Avanzó llamándolos sin señal de respuesta.

Empezó a pensar que quizás era una trampa. _Ok, Saori, no entres en pánico, eres una diosa_ pensó, _ya sé voy a marcarles._ Solo escuchó una grabación: "El numero que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio"

 **Saori:** ¡Maldita sea!

El lugar era agradable pero a la vez oscuro y empezó a caminar, de pronto escuchó un ruido y saltó al otro extremo, chocando con algo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la figura de 1.88 en la que estaba literalmente estampada.

 **Saga:** ¿Todo bien, Athena? -pregunto en tono burlesco y acercándose a ella-.

 **Saori:** ¿Pero que juego es este? -grito lanzándole un golpe en el pecho- ¿Estas intentando asustarme?

 **Saga:** Solo te doy la bienvenida a mi humilde hogar -dijo el hombre riendo- Aunque por mi trabajo lo tengo muy abandonado, pero puedes entrar a mi laberinto cuando quieras…

 **Saori:** ¡En tus sueños! Y si lo quieres es intimidarme, no va a funcionar. Recuerda que crecí entre ese montón de huérfanos maleducados y tus insinuaciones son niñerías. ¿En donde están los demás?

 **Saga:** ¿Tus caballeros? Se cansaron de correr.

El patriarca señala una esquina donde Hyoga y Shun estaban sentados y platicando relajadamente.

 **Saori:** ¡Bonita forma de cuidarme ustedes dos!

 **Shun:** Agrrr… Pensamos que habrías ido al tocador de damas y no quisimos presionarte.

 **Saori:** Par de tontos, de verdad espero que los caballeros dorados tengan más sentido común, porque si dependo de ustedes para ganar la guerra santa no voy a sobrevivir. Y tu patriarca, déjate de jueguitos.

 **Saga:** Solo si me llamas Saga. Me siento anciano cuando me dices patriarca.

 **Saori:** Si, como sea. Vámonos ya.

Avanzaron por las escaleras y minutos más tarde se encontraron con la casa de cáncer.

 **Saga:** Athena, te presento al guardián de esta casa, Máscara de Muerte.

 **Máscara de Muerte:** Buon giorno.

 **Saori:** ¿Máscara de muerte? ¿En serio? ¿O sea que tu mamá se levantó un día y decidió que llamaría así a su hijo?

 **Máscara de Muerte:** Ehm… No exactamente.

 **Saori:** ¿Entonces es tu nombre artístico?

 **Saga:** Athena, le ruego deje de acosar a mi camarada, ya suficiente bullyng le hacen por eso. Verá, cuando obtienen su armadura dorada, algunos caballeros deciden adoptar otro nombre, como un nuevo comienzo. Tal es el caso de Aldebarán y el aquí presente. Solo un par de personas conocen su verdadero nombre.

 **Saori:** ¿Y tu sí lo sabes?

 **Saga:** En efecto, pero respeto su derecho a la privacidad… Mejor continuemos a la siguiente casa. Nos vemos cangrejo.

 **Saori:** ¿Se llama Celestino?

 **Saga:** No.

 **Saori:** ¿Fabrizio?

 **Saga:** No.

 **Saori:** ¿Valentino?

 **Saga:** ¡No!

 **Saori:** ¿Gianni?

 **Saga:** ¡Que no le voy a decir!

 **Saori:** Uy, que amargado.

 **Saga:** Ya llegamos a la quinta casa, no se ve Aioria, entremos.

Los cuatro ingresan y caminan unos pasos.

 **Saga:** ¿Pero que demonios? -dice tapándole los ojos a Saori- ¡Aioria! ¡Marin! ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

La amazona dio un salto casi a la velocidad de la luz y salio corriendo sin contestar y dejando al León con el problema.

 **Hyoga:** ¿Esa era la maestra de Seiya?

 **Saga:** ¿Qué te dije de estar alerta muchacho?

 **Aioria:** Patriarca, usted me dijo que me quedara en mi casa y eso hice. Yo no veo el problema.

 **Saori:** ( _Así que tiene novia ¡pff! Y yo que me anime a venir hasta acá_ )

 **Saga** : Eres un irrespetuoso, disculpate con nuestra diosa.

 **Aioria:** ¿Siempre si es Athena?

 **Saga:** ¡Que te disculpes, gato!

 **Aioria:** Perdón -dice entre dientes-.

La diosa lo miró y solo respondió levantando los hombros.

 **Shun:** Que bueno que Seiya no presencio esto, que horror…

 **Hyoga:** Y a todo esto ¿Donde esta? Ya debería habernos alcanzado.

El patriarca se quedó pensativo.

 **Saori:** ¿Que pasa?

 **Saga:** ¿Abre dejado el modo "laberinto" encendido en la casa de Géminis?

 **Saori:** jajaja Bueno, igual y déjalo ahí un rato -dijo avanzando-.

 **Saga:** ¿Problemas con el Pegaso? -preguntó a los otros 2 caballeros de bronce-.

 **Shun:** Digamos que algo no terminó muy bien entre ellos antes de venir aquí…

 **Saga** : Interesante -dijo sonriendo-.

Minutos más tarde entraron a la sexta casa.

 **Hyoga:** Por fin, estas escaleras se ponen cada vez peor, y este calor…

 **Shun:** Jajajaj, casi te derrites.

 **Shaka:** Adelante, preparé té helado para ustedes, descansen un poco.

 **Saga:** Shaka, tu siempre viendo más allá de lo evidente…

 **Shaka:** Saga, solo quiero hacer sentir bienvenida a la diosa Athena que por fin se encuentra con nosotros.

 **Saori:** Muchas gracias, pero ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

 **Saga:** Exceso de lagañas. Producto de graves conjuntivitis.

 **Shaka:** ¿Que el de la conjuntivitis no eras tu?

 **Saga:** No, eso era otra cosa.

Enfrascados en la discusión amistosa que tenían, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien entró como a su casa.

 **Ikki:** Hola Saori. Todos.

 **Saori:** ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí si el laberinto de Géminis sigue encendido?

 **Ikki:** Ah, ya sabes, incongruencias del guión. En fin, venía porque no me han depositado el pago de mi quincena y me urge pagar mis deudas. No se si puedas prestarme algo de dinero…

 **Saori:** Entonces ahora sí te dieron ganas de andar en grupos, ¿no? Y seguir órdenes mías, ¿no?

 **Ikki:** Mira princesita caprichosa, más te vale que…

 **Saga:** Más te vale a ti escoger cuidadosamente tus palabras, que estas en un lugar sagrado. ¿Quien rayos eres?

 **Ikki:** Soy el Ave Fénix.

 **Saga:** Me pareces familiar, como que tienes un rostro muy golpeable…

 **Shun:** Ya hermano, por favor. Yo te presto el dinero que necesites. Por favor disculpen a mi hermano que actuó sin pensar.

 **Saga:** Esta bien, vámonos. Y pollito rostizado, más te vale que no te vuelva a escuchar usando ese tono con Athena.

Ikki se quedó molesto mientras todos salían de la casa. El patriarca se quedó hasta el final de la fila y se acercó al guardián de la casa.

 **Saga:** Ya sabes que hacer -dijo y se fue-.

 **Shaka:** "Tesoro del cielo"…

Momentos después.

 **Saori:** ¿Nunca se les ha ocurrido instalar escaleras eléctricas o algo así?

 **Saga:** Una vez tuvimos un teleférico pero tuvimos un feo accidente con Aldebarán, ya sabes -dice haciendo señal de gordura- desde entonces decidí que mejor caminamos y les hace bien el ejercicio… Disculpen si esta casa está algo abandonada. Dokho se fue hace mucho tiempo y como no se digna a mandar la cooperación para la señora de la limpieza, casi no la envío para acá…

 **Hyoga:** Pues a mí me da escalofrío, no sé por qué.

 **Saori:** No, yo ya no puedo más. De haber sabido que iba a caminar tanto no habría traído tacones.

 **Saga:** Ay por Zeus -dice mientras la toma y la carga- si no avanzamos nunca llegaremos a sus aposentos, se tiene que ir acostumbrando.

 **Saori:** ¿A que?... Bájame

 **Saga:** A subir y bajar. ¿Prefieres seguir haciéndote ampollas en los pies?

 **Saori:** No.

Cuando entraron a la casa de Escorpión, Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la postal: Saga cargando a Athena y Hyoga cargando a Shun.

 **Milo:** ¿A que hora fue la boda doble o que?

 **Saga:** La diosa está cansada.

 **Hyoga:** Y Shun se torció el tobillo.

 **Milo:** No, pues que cosas. Pero en fin, permitame presentarme, soy Milo de Escorpión, su más fiel caballero y seguidor en instagram.

Ella poniéndose de pie, le sonrió.

 **Saori:** ¡Vaya! Por fin alguien que sabe como tratar a una dama.

 **Saga:** Claro, porque cargarte hasta aquí para que descanses es muy desconsiderado.

 **Saori:** Tu amabilidad no cuenta si luego me la echas en cara, patriarca -dijo mientras era guiada hacia un sofá por Milo- Y cuéntame caballero ¿Que te gusta hacer?

 **Milo:** ¿De verdad quiere que le conteste eso?

1 hora después…

 **Hyoga:** Saori, creo que debemos hacer algo con Shun, se le está inflamando el pie…

 **Saori:** ¿Que?, Ay esta bien. Llevalo a que lo revisen. Además quiero que regresen a Japón y me traigan mis cosas, si de verdad me voy a quedar necesito un poco de todo, dile a Tatsumi, él sabrá que enviar…

 **Hyoga** : De acuerdo. Nos veremos después.

Athena continuó con la charla y Saga desesperado y aburrido la levanta con un solo brazo y se la lleva cargando como costal de papas.

 **Milo:** ¡Oye pero cómo te atreves!

 **Saga:** Mira insecto, tú mejor te callas. ¿O quieres que le cuente a nuestra diosa todos esos rumores de tus gustos "franceses"

 **Milo:** ¡Esas son solo especulaciones de la gente!

El geminiano lo ignora y continúa caminando ante los reclamos también de la chica.

 **Saori:** Te ordeno que me bajes ahora mismo. ¿quien te has creído?

 **Saga:** El patriarca -dice bajándola - ¿Usted que se ha creído portándose así?

 **Saori:** Calmate, ¿Si? No exageres, solo me divertía con él. ¿De qué sirve tener tantos chicos lindos alrededor y no pode entretenerse con ellos. Además te recuerdo que todos aquí están a mí servicio, incluyéndote.

 **Saga:** Esto va ser peor de lo que imaginé -dice gruñendo y tocando su sien-. (esta niña ya me está produciendo jaqueca)… Mejor continuemos. La casa desagitario esta vacía, así que ahí no perderemos más tiempo… No he podido cubrir esa vacante por la falta de la armadura, que por cierto al parecer está embrujada por su antiguo dueño.

 **Saori:** ¿Aioros? Pobre, su alma no descansa…

 **Saga:** Pero apurémonos, en Capricornio nos espera Shura, quien me aviso prepararía paella para usted.

2 horas después…

 **Saori:** Ahora sí, ya no puedo caminar más. Esa paella estaba deliciosa pero ya me está dando el mal del puerco.

 **Saga:** Que pena, porque no la pienso volver a cargar.

 **Saori:** ¿En dónde quedó tu caballerosidad patriarca?

 **Saga:** Esa, igual que mi paciencia quedaron varios escalones atrás. Pero créame que estas horas compartidas con usted han sido suficientes para conocerla gran diosa Athena -dice sarcásticamente-.

 **Saori:** Tampoco te burles ¿Si? Hace un par de meses mi vida era sencilla, la de una chica normal, millonaria, guapa y normal, pero ahora… Dioses, batallas, armaduras. Ni siquiera sé donde empezar y ahora, tendré que mudarme aquí y no se cómo va a ser eso…

Saga la miró en silencio con pena, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con sinceridad.

 **Saori:** Uhhh… ¿Quien es ese bombón que esta en la puerta de la casa de Acuario? -dijo apresurándose a ir con él-.

 **Saga:** Y hasta ahí llegó mi compasión por ella.

Dentro de la onceava casa.

 **Camus:** Bienvenue, mon ami. Soy Camus de Acuario.

 **Saori:** Oh, que casa tan elegante, aunque hace un poco de frío.

 **Camus:** No te preocupes chérie, nada que el calor de mi cosmos no pueda mejorar…

 **Saga:** Bueno, bueno, no voy a pasar por lo mismo que allá abajo, así que ya vámonos.

 **Saori** : Pero si Camus y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo.

 **Saga:** Vámonos dije.

 **Saori:** Aguafiestas…

Minutos después.

 **Saga:** Bien, pues ésta es la última casa. Aquí vive Afrodita de Piscis, el hombre más bello del santuario.

 **Saori** : ¿Afrodita? ¿Bello? O sea, que bien que estamos a favor de la comunidad LGBT, que bien.

 **Afrodita:** ¡Escuché eso, niña! Y no soy gay, solo soy hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

 **Saga:** Y humilde, ¿no?

 **Afrodita:** como si eso abundara por aquí. Verás Athena, a su ilustrísima le encanta molestar a todo el mundo.

 **Saori:** Si, me he dado cuenta.

 **Saga:** Bueno ustedes dos, si quieren luego les agendo una cita para que hablen mal de mí a sus anchas, ahora debemos finalizar nuestro ascenso.

Afrodita le obsequia una rosa a la muchacha y ella agradece sonriente al tiempo que suben los últimos peldaños.

 **Saori:** Agendarme una cita… ¿No vas a sermonearme como en Acuario?

 **Saga:** No, resulta que en Afrodita sí confío.

 **Saori** : Eso ya es mucho decir, supongo.

 **Saga:** ...Por fin llegamos. Esta es la sala del patriarca.

 **Saori:** Entonces, ¿Tu vives aquí?

 **Saga:** Efectivamente. Aquí esta el salón principal, una sala de entretenimiento, una biblioteca, los balnearios y mis aposentos.

 **Saori:** Y ¿yo donde me quedaré?

 **Saga:** Subiendo por esas escaleras está su cámara privada. Hice arreglos para que encuentre lo necesario. ¿Necesita que la acompañe.

 **Saori:** No, me las arreglaré.


	2. ¿Cuál es mi deber como diosa?

Hola de nuevo, aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña locura. Es más bien un preámbulo de donde se va a desatar todo. La verdad el humor es mucho más difícil desarrollarlo, así que espero no sean tan malos con sus criticas. Cualquier cosa, déjenme sus Reviews.

También les comento que, en el remoto caso que les esté gustando el contenido, visiten mi página de Facebook: enlacamaradeAthena/ que es mi nuevo proyecto.

*Las cosas que a veces están en () son pensamientos.

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿CUÁL ES MI DEBER COMO DIOSA?

Sala del patriarca, 10 a.m.

 **Saori:** Ah, dormí de maravilla…

 **Saga:** Así veo -dijo viendo la hora- me alegra.

Él no le dio demasiada importancia a la chica y continuó escribiendo en su computadora.

 **Saori:** Pues ahora si patriarca dime ¿que tengo en mi agenda?¿alguna armadura que entregar? ¿un combate mortal que presenciar? ¿un encuentro diplomático con algún dios que planeé destruir la tierra?

 **Saga:** Ehm… Me temo que hoy no.

Ante la cara de decepción de Athena él continuó:

 **Saga:** Verá, en realidad su papel aquí es más bien simbólico.

 **Saori** : ¿Simbólico?

 **Saga:** Si, la mayoría de las funciones quedan a mi cargo. Y usted es algo más así como un…

 **Saori:** ¿Adorno?

 **Saga:** Si, bueno… no. Es una representación de nuestros ideales.

 **Saori:** Pero si para eso ya tienen la estatua. ¡Me estás diciendo que terminé dejando mi vida en Japón y me mudé hasta acá para ser parte de una organización machista que solo usa mi imagen emponderada mientras relegan a las mujeres a un papel pasivo y secundario?

 **Saga:** Pues algo así -dijo él confundido- Pero no se enoje conmigo, ni se ponga feminazi. Yo no escribí las reglas, en todo caso fue usted. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que terminar de firmar unos documentos. Si gusta puede volver a sus aposentos y relajarse, cuando llegue el equipaje que solicitó le avisaré.

La diosa furiosa cerró sus puños pensando en lo odioso que era el hombre y subió a su alcoba con pasos firmes pensando como vengarse.

Por la tarde habían llegado sus maletas pro fin.

 **Saori:** ¡Patriarca! ¡Patriarca!

 **Saga:** ¿Si?

 **Saori:** Necesito que desempaques mis cosas, acomoda mi ropa y planchala si esta arrugada.

 **Saga:** ¿Perdón? -dijo intentando respirar y mantener la paciencia al tiempo que una venita en su sien se inflamaba y parecía que iba a explotar-. Verá,e so no es parte de mis funciones.

 **Saori:** ¡Uy! Y yo que no traje a Tatsumi porque pensé que todos aquí harían lo que les ordenara.

 **Saga** : Buscare a una saintia para que la asista.

 **Saori:** ¿Saintia?Pensé que a no quedaba ninguna en el santuario…

 **Saga:** Katya de la coron…

 **Saori:** Ahh ¡Esa! Y dígame ¿que clase de servicios presta aquí esa traidora?

 **Saga:** Es una doncella a mi servicio.

 **Saori:** ¡Olvídalo! En ese caso, yo misma lo hago

 **Saga** : Bien, así se entretiene en algo.

Santuario, 9 a.m. 2 días después…

Saori estaba harta de estar encerrada en su cámara privada, que ya había personalizado y arreglado. Decidida tomó su ropa deportiva y su reproductor de música dispuesta a despejar su mente un rato. Nadie le había explicado aún las reglas del lugar, pero algo le decía que su "niñero" no estaría feliz de verla salir, así que atravesó el salón lo más rápida y escurridizamente posible. Saori vestía una malla deportiva y un top negro que marcaba sus curvas, Saga casi se ahoga con el café que tomaba cuando la vio salir corriendo por las escaleras vestida así. Pero ella apresuró el paso para que no la detuviera.

A medio camino se encontró con 2 de sus caballeros de bronce, quienes acostumbrados a su conducta no se asombraron al verla vestida así.

 **Seiya** : Hola, que gusto verte.

 **Saori:** Hola, ¿Que hacen?

 **Shiryu** : Venimos a traerte la lap top que se quedó olvidada en la mansión.

 **Saori:** Aww, gracias, me ha hecho muchísima falta.

 **Seiya:** ¿A donde ibas?

 **Saori:** Solo a hacer algo de ejercicio… y tal vez socializar, pero la mayoría de los templos están vacíos.

 **Shiryu:** A esta hora deben estar entrenando en el coliseo los santos.

 **Saori:** Oh, pues vamos…

Los 3 llegaron al lugar y Athena observó el agradable panorama. Ahí estaban sus caballeros (y sin armadura, pensó). Shaka corría alrededor del lugar, Mu hacía abdominales. Aioria y Milo tenían una pelea amigable. La diosa buscó un lugar donde sentarse a presenciar el espectáculo. Recogió su cabello en una coleta mientras algunos dorados notaron su presencia.

 **Milo:** ¿Ya viste eso? Vaya suerte que tienen los bronceados.

 **Aioria:** Veo que te has vuelto admirador de nuestra nueva diosa.

 **Milo:** Y ¿que no es mi deber? Además mírala…

El caballero de Leo miro por un instante a la diosa para luego dirigir su mirada al otro extremo de las gradas, desde donde Marín del Águila observaba los entrenamientos.

 **Milo:** Ah, cierto. Tu domadora está presente. Pues yo sí aprovecharé la ocasión -y empezó a caminar-.

 **Aioria:** ¿A donde vas ?

 **Milo:** A darle mis respetos a nuestra diosa

 **Aioria** : ¡Pff! Dudo mucho que respeto sea lo que le quieres dar, bicho.

Una vez con ellos...

 **Milo** : Srita. Athena, Que gusto es poder deleitarse con su presencia por estos rumbos.

 **Saori:** Hola, si es verdad, me siento muy sola allá arriba encerrada.

 **Milo** : Es una pena que eso pase, cuando usted me lo indique yo puedo subir a hacerle compañía -dijo guiñando un ojo-.

 **Seiya** : ¿Y este quien es?

 **Milo:** ¿Tienes algún problema, niño?

 **Saori** : Seiya, por favor no empieces… Milo, ¿Por qué tu amigo no vino contigo?

 **Milo:** ¿Aioria? Olvídelo, su novia lo golpearía.

 **Saori** : Ah, si, la pelirroja de allá… En fin, igual y los castaños no son lo mío.

 **Seiya** : ¡Oye!

 **Saori:** ¡Ups! Jajaja, lo siento, tu tienes hermosos ojos.

 **Seiya:** Yo mejor me largo de aquí. Diviértete Saori. Vámonos Shiryu.

 **Saori:** Que poco sentido del humor.

 **Milo:** Mejor, deje que se vayan, así podemos ir a dar un paseo, usted y yo, ¿le parece?

 **Saori:** Suena bien.

Una sombra detrás de ellos carraspeó y al voltear vieron al patriarca con el cabello gris y los ojos rojos. El Escorpión se quedó callado y con cara de susto.

 **Saga** : Athena, tiene que regresar conmigo al templo. Hay asuntos importantes que tratar.

 **Saori:** ¿Justo ahora?

 **Saga:** Sí. JUSTO AHORA.

Ella se encogió de hombros molesta y lo siguió. Subieron las primeras 10 casas sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que ella anuló el silencio

 **Saori:** ¿Me vas a decir que asunto urgente debo atender?

Él no respondió, su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad y entraban a la casa de Piscis.

 **Saori:** Después de decirme que soy casi un florero en tu santuario y que casi, casi te estorbo, ahora casualmente tengo algo que hacer. ¿Crees que soy tonta?

 **Saga** : Me queda claro que no es un florero (no daría tanta lata, pensó), es un símbolo y mi trabajo al parecer es ser su niñero.

 **Saori:** ¡Cuando te conviene!, mejor déjame en paz.

Corrió hacia su cámara y Afrodita vio la escena comiendo un durazno.

 **Afrodita** : ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

 **Saga:** ¿Paraíso? Esta mugrosa niña me colma la paciencia, no quiero recaer, he estado limpio desde hace meses, pero su presencia me estresa como no te das una idea.

 **Afrodita:** ¿Que esperabas? Solo tiene 15 años.

 **Saga:** Y molesta más que una de 20

 **Afrodita:** Que sobreprotector -dijo riendo- Ella es nueva en esto de ser diosa, supongo será difícil que se adapte.

 **Saga:** Será difícil que no la mate… A veces no sé cómo tratarla.

 **Afrodita:** Para empezar deberías decirle la verdad.

 **Saga:** No.

 **Afrodita:** Yo creo que si te perdona.

 **Saga:** ¡No!, no quiero que ella me vea como a un…

 **Afrodita:** Ah, no quieres decepcionarla.

 **Saga:** Son mis problemas y ya veré cómo los resuelvo.

 **Afrodita** : Como quieras…

Balneario del templo, 12 p.m. 1 semana después.

Saori revisó en salón y al ver que no había nadie se puso su traje de baño y una bata encima. Se escurrió silenciosamente hasta la puerta del balneario, la abrió y cerró cuidadosamente porque no quería que la descubrieran. Se quitó la bata y se dispuso a entrar al jacuzzi que estaba detrás de unos pilares.

 **Saori:** ¡Ahhhh! ¿que no conoces los trajes de baño? -grito -.

 **Saga:** Creo que debemos establecer horarios para el uso del balneario -dice tranquilo al tiempo que se cubre con una toalla y camina hacia fuera del lugar-.

 **Saori:** ¿Tu crees?-preguntó mientras detenía el derrame nasal-.

Cámara privada de Athena, 5 p.m.

 **Kiki** : Srita. Athena, han venido a traer estas flores para usted.

El pequeño lemuriano entra entusiasmado a su habitación seguido por Afrodita y Saga.

 **Saga:** ¡Pequeño gusano no debiste traerle eso sin antes haber pasado por mi revisión!

 **Afrodita:** Uuuh. Pero que hermosos tulipanes. Los de ese color significan amor eterno. ¿Quien te los manda? ¿Pegaso? ¿Milo? ¿Camus?

 **Saori:** No tengo idea. Leeré la tarjeta… Son de Julián.

 **Saga:** ¿Quien ese ese Julián? ¿Y por qué le manda flores?

 **Saori:** Es un viejo amigo de la familia, lo conozco desde niña. ¿Pero cómo se enteraría de que estoy viviendo aquí?

 **Saga** : Muchos pretendientes ¿no?

 **Saori:** Él solo está siendo atento… Además, ¿Que acaso no crees que soy lo suficientemente bonita para tener pretendientes?

 **Afrodita:** Sí saga, ¿no crees que es bonita?

 **Saga:** Más que bonita, creo que es una coqueta.

 **Saori:** Lo que pasa es que seguro tu no sabes ser romántico ni aunque quisieras.

 **Afrodita** : Uyy si, yo apoyo eso. Nunca te he visto en ese plan.

 **Saga:** Afrodita, tu ya vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Y sepa usted diosa Athena que si yo me lo propongo puedo ser el más romántico y encantador de todos.

 **Saori:** ¿Ah si? A ver, dime qué es lo más romántico que has hecho para alguien alguna vez?

 **Saga:** Ehh… Bueno, claro está que la clave es que YO quiera hacerlo. Y eso, no con cualquiera.

 **Saori:** Te dije -dirigiéndose a Afrodita- no sabe nada de eso.

 **Afrodita:** Saga, amigo, yo que tu empezaba a preocuparme. A mi se me hace que ya te estás quedando para vestir santos. ¡Literal! Jajajaj

El geminiano las miró a punto de estallar y prefirió salir del lugar sin contestar a sus comentarios.

Salón del patriarca, 1 p.m.

 **Saori:** Patriarca, necesito la contraseña de Wi-Fi

 **Saga** : ¿Wi-Fi? ¿Para qué?

 **Saori** : Necesito investigar para mi tarea, tengo un ensayo que entregar mañana o reprobaré mi bachillerato en linea.

 **Saga** : Que curioso, en la puerta de la derecha tenemos una de las más grandes bibiliotecas de toda Grecia.

 **Saori** : Esta bien, tu ganas, muero de aburrimiento, necesito ver que pasa en el mundo, entretenerme un poco.

 **Saga:** Si, ya sé que se entretiene sacándose fotos con "duck face" y subiéndolas al "face"

 **Saori:** ¿Estuviste husmeando en mis redes sociales?

 **Saga:** No es mi culpa que no tenga configuración de privacidad.

 **Saori:** Pues si las comparto pero para mis seguidores, no para chismosos.

 **Saga:** Insisto, todo en modo público…

 **Saori:** Bueno revisaré eso, pero ya dámela.

 **Saga:** Es una lástima que las redes sociales estén prohibidas en este recinto.

 **Saori** : Pero harás una excepción por tu diosa, ¿no es así?

 **Saga:** Lo pensaré… Por ahora me tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos fuera del santuario, volveré al anochecer. Si necesita algo, hagaselo saber a los soldados.

El caballero se retiró dejándola decepcionada y con mueca de enfado. La chica se quedó pensando y vio la computadora en el escritorio del patriarca. "Quizás ahi pueda conseguir la clave", pensó. La encendió y la maquina le pidió contraseña de acceso.

 **Saori:** A ver, ¿será Géminis?, No. ¿Athena?, tampoco… ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Junini? ¡Si!

La computadora la dejó accesar y en automático se conectó a facebook. "no que estaba prohibido". Nombre de perfil: "Sexy Saga Gemini"

 **Saori:** ¡ Pff! Porque no me sorprende. Y todas esas fotos de sus fiestas ¡Hipócrita!… Esperen, ¡¿en que momento me tomó esa foto dormida?! "cuidando a la nueva mocosa". Ahhh y a Marin, Mu y Aioria les gusta esto. ¿Que acaso no hay nadie decente en este lugar?

Siguió mirando un rato pero luego una carpeta de la pc llamó su atención.

Saori: ¿que es esto? -se preguntó mientras abría archivos y los leía- No puede ser verdad… ¡Me han estado engañando!


	3. La traición tiene color bronce

Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta locura. Por fin vamos a descubrir lo que pasa en el santuario.

Les doy las gracias por detenerse a leer. Saga Dreamer, gracias por los reviews.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: LA TRAICIÓN TIENE COLOR BRONCE**

Santuario, 8 p.m.

El patriarca regresaba tranquilamente al templo, había anochecido y desde la explanada de la entrada al salón patriarcal se podía observar las luces de la aldea y las estrellas; se sentía relajado, cosa que no sucedía desde que Athena había hecho aparición de nuevo en su vida. Abrió la puerta y un florero pasó volando, rozándole el cabello.

 **Saga:** Vaya puntería…

 **Saori:** ¡Eres un estafador, mentiroso, hipócrita!

 **Saga:** ¿De que está hablando?

 **Saori** : ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme de lo que está pasando en MI santuario? -dijo aventándole unos papeles en la cara-.

 **Saga:** Ah, de eso… ¿Como lo supo?

 **Saori:** Todo está aquí -señalando la pc- Mejor me hubieras dado la contraseña ¿eh?

 **Saga:** No es lo que usted cree -habló con la mirada en el piso y moviendo la cabeza negativamente- es solo un pequeño bache en el camino, pronto se resolverá.

 **Saori:** ¡Hipotecaste el santuario!, eso no es un bache, ¡es la huella de un meteorito!

 **Saga:** Tenía que meter al Pegaso en esto, ¿no?… Mire, sí, he tenido algunos problemas últimamente para administrar el lugar, pero pues tampoco es tan fácil.

 **Saori:** Pues cómo va a ser, si te la pasas gastando como rey: Viajes, fiestas, ropa, motocicletas, doncellas y la factura del agua ¡¿Ya viste la factura del agua?!

 **Saga:** Pero todas esas cosas no son solo para mí, bueno lo del agua igual y sí pero… creo que me dejé llevar por los chicos, lo lamento.

 **Saori:** Pues a lamentos no vamos a solucionar esto. ¿Cuántos meses estás atrasado con la hipoteca?

El peliazul la miro con angustia deseando no tener que contestar a la pregunta. Se había metido en el problema principalmente por las drogas y por eso había decidido estar limpio desde hace tiempo, pero saber la verdad la iba a decepcionar.

 **Saga:** 6\. .. Ya me llegaron 2 notificaciones de embargo.

 **Saori** ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si nos quitan el santuario?

 **Saga:** ...No.

 **Saori:** Si, ni yo, ¡pero dudo que sea algo bueno! Seguro que van a pensar que es mi culpa. ¿Que van a pensar los otros dioses de mi? -dijo sentándose- estoy hiperventilando.

 **Saga:** Ya, tranquilícese. Tal vez si vendemos algunas armaduras en el mercado negro…

 **Saori** ¿Que? No, que oso, imagínate si alguien se entera. Aunque me duela aceptarlo, tendré que usar la herencia de mi abuelo para sacar este lugar a flote, es lo que él hubiera querido. Mañana hablaré con Tatsumi para que haga los arreglos necesarios.

 **Saga:** Lamento que tenga que recurrir a su fortuna personal -comentó pensando que después de todo, la chica le sería útil-.

 **Saori** : Me voy a dormir, demasiada información por hoy. Ah y por cierto "Sexy Saga Gemini", ya vi tu perfil de Face, así que dejate de boberías y prohibiciones, desde hoy solo quiero la verdad.

 **Saga** : De acuerdo.

 **Saori** : Y patriarca, recoge el florero…

Cámara privada de Athena 8 a.m.

Athena se encontraba tomando té y pan tostado en la terraza de su habitación, se sentía más tranquila al saber que ella solucionaría el problema, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

 **Saori:** ¿Si?

 **Saga:** Pegaso quiere verla, ya le dije que no puede pasar a su cuarto a solas pero insiste. ¿Lo mando a otra dimensión?

 **Saori:** No, dejalo que pase.

A regañadientes el patriarca abrió la puerta para que Seiya entrara, sin quitarle la mirada amenazadora de encima.

 **Saori:** Hola Seiya, ¿a que se debe tu visita?

 **Seiya:** Saori yo… necesito hablar de algo importante contigo.

 **Saori:** Ay, no por favor, si vienes de nuevo a rogarme por otra oportunidad ya te dije que…

 **Seiya:** Esta vez no tiene nada que ver con eso, ya entendí que te molesto.

 **Saori:** Gracias al cielo, verás que pronto vas a encontrar a alguien y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

 **Seiya:** Si, yo venía pensando justo eso mientras caminaba hasta aquí -le entregó un documento- lo siento Saori.

Ella comenzó a leer el papel y su rostro solo expresaba confusión.

 **Seiya:** Es una notificación de que ganamos la demanda que pusimos en tu contra.

 **Saori:** ¿Ganamos? ¿Demanda?

 **Seiya:** Sí, los chicos y yo. Como somos hijos del sr. Kido tenemos todo el derecho sobre la herencia. Tu ni siquiera tienes lazo sanguíneo ni legal con él. La verdad necesitamos el dinero.

 **Saori:** (igual yo, pensó) Aquí dice que tu, Jabu e Ikki son los principales demandantes.

 **Seiya:** Si, alguien tenía que dar un paso al frente, pero los demás también firmaron.

 **Saori:** Hijos de su…. ¡No!, pues ese es el punto, ¡ustedes no tienen madre! Esto es por cortar contigo ¿verdad?

 **Seiya** : De verdad lo lamento. Como te dije al principio, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

 **Saori:** ¡Fuera de aquí!

Pegaso salió apresurado al mismo tiempo que Saga entraba preocupado.

 **Saori:** Patriarca, quiero que des la orden de no dejar entrar al santuario a ninguno de los caballeros de bronce a partir de hoy. Si se atreve a venir alguno, lo matan por traición.

 **Saga** : Que extrema… ¿Que sucedió?

 **Saori:** Me quitarán todo -dice mostrándole el documento- pero ¿qué esperas? ¡Ve! Y ya sabes, si alguno viene…

 **Saga:** Con mis propias manos, mi diosa.

Ella por su parte, tomó el celular y se comunicó con Tatsumi.

 **Saori:** Sí, él mismo vino a entregarme la notificación -decía al teléfono- pues ni idea. ¿Cómo que se están llevando todo? ¡pues haz algo!… ¿Orden judicial?… Pues que se lleven todo, entonces. Lo siento Tat, estas por tu cuenta, te recomendaré.

Colgó cuando Géminis entraba de nuevo.

 **Saga:** Ya di la orden.

 **Saori:** Bien, necesito que recortemos gastos. Despide a los soldados, servidumbre, DONCELLAS y caballeros que no sirvan.

 **Saga** ¿Pero quien atenderá a los muchachos?

 **Saori:** Ya están grandecitos, que se las arreglen.

La chica se encerró en su habitación y se puso a llorar por horas. Al oscurecer, bajó al salón y vio a Saga vestido con ropa civil.

 **Saori:** (Vaya que se ve diferente sin esa bata, pensó) ¿A dónde tan perfumado?

 **Saga:** Ah, por fin bajó -dijo evitando la pregunta- ¿se siente mejor?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

 **Saga** : Le dejé algo de comer, por si tiene hambre. Tengo que atender una importante reunión con la orden dorada, volveré tarde.

 **Saori:** ¿Y me voy a quedar aquí sola? -dice parpadeando coquetamente-.

 **Saga** : Es una reunión formal que hacemos todos los viernes y…

 **Saori:** Sola y deprimida -haciendo ojos de borrego a medio morir-.

 **Saga** : El patriarca no puede faltar a este tipo de…

 **Saori:** Sola, deprimida y con una daga dorada a la mano.

Saga entró con cara de fastidio a la casa de Libra, donde ya estaban todos los dorados reunidos.

 **Saga** : Lamento el retraso.

 **Máscara Mortal** : No te preocupes Junini, apenas vamos comenzando… ¿Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí? -dijo al ver que Athena entraba detrás del guardián del tercer templo-.

 **Saga** : No pude deshacerme de ella.

 **Afrodita:** Te estas ablandando Géminis.

 **Milo:** O quizás lo contrario -dijo con un gesto sugestivo-.

 **Saga** : Ya estuvo, déjense de idioteces. La traje porque quiero que estén enterados de lo que está pasando, y SOLO por eso. Adelante -dijo mirando a Saori-.

La diosa explicó con detalle la situación financiera del santuario, así como la pérdida de su herencia a manos de sus antes aliados, ante la mirada de preocupación de los asistentes.

 **Camus:** ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer legalmente, chérie?

 **Saori:** No, hicieron todo a mis espaldas y ahora es demasiado tarde. Casi me están haciendo el favor de dejarme el apellido Kido.

 **Aldebarán:** No se preocupe, la ayudaremos, ¿verdad? -preguntó mientras todos asentían con la cabeza-.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Pues así será entonces, pero mientras tanto -dice ofreciéndole un vaso de vino a la chica- brindemos.

 **Saori:** No, no, no, no… Bueno, si. ( _Inserte meme XD_ )

 **Máscara Mortal** : A su salud, Athena…

Lugar desconocido 12 p.m. Siguiente día

Lo primero que Saori sintió fue un increíble dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y solo distinguió una maraña de cabellos azules. Aún confundida y sin poder pensar claro, su propia mente empezó a enviarle escenas que no recordaba bien:

 _FLASHBACK 1_

Saorí en un sofá platicando con 2 caballeros y con un vaso de vino en la mano.

 **Saori:** La verdad ¿que se creen esos huérfanos mal agradecidos? Yo soy una diosa, una mujer independiente y les demostraré que no necesito ese dinero ¿cierto?

Mu y Shaka la escuchan incómodos y se miran entre ellos sin saber que contestar y solo siguen la corriente.

 _FLASHBACK 2_

Saori se encuentra en el mismo sofá con otro vaso de vino acompañada de Milo y Camus.

 **Milo** : ¿Sabe? Me encanta la manera en que cae su cabello sobre su cara -dice poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de ella – y Camus piensa lo mismo…

Ella los mira sonrojada y ríe tímidamente.

 _FLASHBACK 3_

Saori baila con Afrodita y Shura al ritmo de: "pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito"

 _FLASHBACK 4_

Saori de vuelta en el sofá con otro vaso de vino y 2 nuevos acompañantes.

 **Saori:** Ustedes me caen súper bien, son mis nuevos mejores amigos. No, no, ¡ustedes son mis hermanos! Yo los quiero un montón -dice abrazándolos- pero sabes cómo te querría más Mascarín, si me dices como te llamas.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Esta bien, me llamo…

 _FLASHBACK 5_

Saori y Aldebarán hacen karaoke:

 **Ambos:** "Con dinero y sin dinero, hago siempre lo que quiero y mi palabra es la ley, no tengo trono ni reino ni nadie que me comprenda, pero sigo siendo el rey"

 _FLASHBACK 6_

Saori vomitando en un bote de basura y el guardian del doceavo templo le sostiene el cabello.

 **Afrodita:** Ya linda, respira, respira, ufh, ufh -dice haciendo respiraciones rítmicas-.

 **Saga** : Esta vomitando, no dando a luz ¡Idiota!

 **Afrodita:** Ay, es que ya me entró el pánico ¿Y si se nos muere de una congestión alcohólica?

"¿En donde estoy?", pensó después de darle vuelta esos pequeños recuerdos. "Esta playera no es mía". Levantó la sábana blanca que la cubría sin tener la visión muy clara aún. Tenía sus pantalones puestos, pero no así su acompañante.

 **Saori** : ¡Aaahhhh! -gritó despertando al hombre, quien asustado y confundido se puso de pie- Su ilustrísima ¿puede cubrirse, por favor?

 **Saga:** ¿Que?

 **Saori:** ¡Estás en ropa interior!

El hombre baja la mirada para ver su bóxer negro y su porte matutino.

 **Saga:** Deberías estar feliz, usualmente duermo desnudo -dice sonriendo-.

 **Saori** : ¡Pervertido! -grita aventándole una almohada-.

 **Saga** : ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tuve que quedarme contigo, no quería que te ahogaras en tu propio vómito y me acusaran de asesinato ¡Otra vez!

 **Saori:** ¿Y por qué tengo puesta tu playera y no mi blusa?

 **Saga:** No te iba a dejar dormir en mi cama con esa blusa vomitada. Por eso fui amable y te cambié. Tu blusa está en esa bolsita azul, para que la laves, recuerda que despediste a todo el staff.

 **Saori:** ¡Me viste sin blusa!

 **Saga:** Claro que no, soy un caballero dorado y manipulo el séptimo sentido, no necesito la vista para cambiarte…. Tal vez el tacto porque estaba oscuro pero…

Otra almohada salio volando y le golpeó la cara, mientras se vestía. Él salio y volvió a entrar a la habitación donde ella aún estaba sentada en la cama. Le ofreció una taza de café y una pastilla. Ella observó la píldora con desconfianza y dudó en tomarla.

 **Saori** : ¿No estarás intentando drogarme? ¿O si?

El peliazul molesto pone las cosas que sostenía sobre la mesita que se encuentra al lado de la cama y se acerca al rostro de la chica con una mirada malévola.

 **Saga** : Mire majestad, anoche pude haberla drogado o haberle hecho cualquier cosa que se me hubiera apetecido… Tiene que aprender a confiar en mí.

 **S** **aori** : … No eres la persona más confiable que conozco -contestó sonrojada-.

 **Saga:** Solo es algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero si no se lo quiere tomar, allá usted.

Finalmente ella se la tomó y se percató que alguien entraba.

 **Milo:** Bueno, bueno ¿y que pasa aquí?

 **Saga:** ¿Porque rayos entras sin avisar, bicho? Ya te he dicho como odio eso.

 **Milo** : Como si hubiera alguna puerta a la cual llamar…

 **Saori:** No hay presupuesto para puertas -dijo masajeando su cabeza-.

 **Milo:** Desperté muy preocupado por nuestra diosa y me alarmé más al no encontrarla en sus aposentos

 **Saga:** Anoche se sentía mal y decidí traerla al templo de Géminis que estaba más cerca.

 **Saori** : Además que no querías pasar en la madrugada por la casa de Sagitario porque te da miedo, lo repetías mientras veníamos hacia acá.

 **Saga:** ¿Y de eso si se acuerda?

 **Saori:** Vagamente… -dijo riendo al verse descubierta-.

 **Milo:** ¿La casa de Sagitario? No me digas que te da miedo el fantasma de Aioros. ¿De verdad crees en esa leyenda urbana?

 **Saga** : Cállate, si no crees, no juzgues.

 **Milo:** Como sea… Le traje ropa limpia, princesa.

 **Saori:** ¡Gracias! Así podré darme un baño.

 **Saga:** ¿Gracias? -dice mirando a Milo acusadoramente- husmeaste su ropa interior ¿verdad?

 **Milo:** Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de eso? -dice caminando lentamente hacia la salida del templo- yo soy incapaz – y corre mostrando unas pantys rosadas-.

 **Saga:** ¡Maldito animal! Vuelve acá…

 **Saori** : Nadie me respeta.

Sala del patriarca, 5 p.m.

 **Shura:** ¿Alguien sabe de qué se va a tratar la junta? Es que no vine a la pasada.

 **Mu** : A pero a las de Libra no faltas ¿no?

 **Aldebarán** : Cállense, ya llegó en patriarca y Athena.

 **Saga** : Bien, veo que estamos todos. Los he reunido para decidir que hacer ante la situación por la que pasamos. En 3 semanas se vence el plazo para liquidar la deuda y de no ser así, la propiedad será embargada y nosotros desalojados.

 **Shaka:** Es algo demasiado delicado, debemos meditarlo.

 **Saga:** ¿Qué parte de que ya no tenemos tiempo, no te quedó claro?

 **Saori** : Caballeros, entiendo que ustedes dependen de esta institución pero no puedo ir a parar a la cárcel, si me exigen que entregue el inmueble lo haré – pronuncio triste – así que quienes quieran desertar, éste es el momento adecuado. Hay formatos de renuncia en el escritorio (porque ya no quiero más demandas) quien se quiera ir, fírmela y listo.

El caballero de Aries se acercó al escritorio y todos sorprendidos lo vieron.

 **Mu:** Señorita Athena -dijo rompiendo las hojas- nuestro deber es estar con usted, sea como sea.

 **Shura:** La ayudaremos, éste también es nuestro hogar... 

Espero les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus comentarios y con gusto los contesto, tambien recuerden que pueden visitar mi pagina enlacamaradeAthena/ donde encontraran un poco de humos saintseyero y varios memes de mi OTP

Sayonara!


	4. Manos a la obra

Hola! pues ya estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo.

En este vamos a ampliar un poco la visión de la historia, pero no se desesperen mis sagaxsaoriliebers jajaj, seguimos en los mismo.

Un saludo a Archangel of Fire 777 y Abaddon DeWitt gracias por sus comentarios.

Ichigo XD, fue un placer charlar contigo, gracias por el apoyo.

En fin, sin más que decir, espero que les guste...

CAPÍTULO 4: MANOS A LA OBRA

 **Lunes**

¿Trabajar? Pensó Camus de Acuario. Y exactamente ¿como se hacía? Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, había llegado de niño al santuario y jamás necesitó hacerlo; pero Saga había sido muy claro y tajante al respecto, debían buscar la manera de conseguir dinero lo antes posible. Así que debía dejar atrás las dudas y salir temprano de su casa, después de todo tenía un título en Filosofía y Letras, así como varias maestrías en Mitología y Arte Nórdico. ¿Que tan difícil podía ser el mundo laboral para alguien como él?…

3 días después.

 **Camus:** "Bienvenido a su paletería La griega" ¿En qué le puedo servir?

 **Niña:** Hola, ¿Me puede decir qué sabor es ese de ahí?

 **Camus** : Nuez

 **Niña:** ¿Y ese?

 **Camus:** Pistache

 **Niña:** ¿Y el del otro lado?

 **Camus** : Fresa

 **Niña:** No, el de el otro lado

 **Camus:** Vainilla

Mientras el dorado recitaba los insulsos sabores de helado se quedó pensando, él tenía conocidos en Asgard, quizás si rompía la promesa hecha a Athena y desertaba podría tener una mejor vida.

 **Niña** : Señor ¿le puede repetir los sabores a mi hermano?

 **Camus** : Nuez, pistache, fresa, vainilla

 **Niño:** Yo mejor no quiero.

En ese momento, el acuariano recordó una frase que alguna vez leyó en un libro y que solo ahora comprendía realmente, "Odio mi trabajo".

_ 0 _

 **Martes**

Afrodita se esmeró en arreglarse ese día, una buena primera impresión es muy importante, pensó. Se puso un pantalón negro y un saco gris, tomó su CV impreso en un fina hoja y se dirigió a la universidad más cercana a solicitar un puesto como catedrático, debido a su especialidad en botánica.

 **Decano:** Sr. Piscis, su currículo es impresionante, sobretodo su especialidad en plantas venenosas, pero sinceramente no creo que éste sea el lugar adecuado para usted. Su apariencia es demasiado llamativa y nosotros somos una institución tradicionalista y conservadora.

"Debí haberme alaciado el cabello", pensó al salir del campus. Caminó algunas cuadras sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se detuvo a admirar unas azucenas en una florería.

 **Dueña** : ¿Le interesa comprar alguna flor?

 **Afrodita:** Oh, no linda. Solo admiraba su belleza, amo las flores y su dulce aroma.

 **Dueña:** Pareces saber de esto.

 **Afrodita:** Así es

 **Dueña:** Estamos buscando a alguien que nos ayude por las tardes ¿ te interesa?

 **Afrodita:** Pues dinero es dinero, acepto.

_ 0 _

 **Miércoles**

Máscara Mortal miraba el traje negro que Afrodita le había dejado en una silla, un día anterior. Lo miraba como mirar a la nada. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a salir a buscar un empleo? Él odiaba a la gente en general, lo único que había aprendido a hacer era a enviar gente al otro mundo de las maneras más dolorosos e ingeniosas posibles. Además, él jamás había conseguido uno de esos títulos pretenciosos como los de algunos de sus compañeros, por lo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Muy a su pesar se puso el traje. "No se ve tan mal" pensó. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con el guardián de la octava casa.

 **Milo** : Hey, miren nada más -se burlo- ¿donde será el funeral?

 **Máscara Mortal:** Vete a molestar a otro lado, bicho estúpido.

Le molestó el comentario, pero las palabras del escorpión hicieron que abriera sus ojos. Ahora, ya sabía a donde se dirigía. Al llegar a la aldea, se acercó a una tienda poco popular entre los habitantes, en el anuncio de la puerta se podría leer "Funeraria". Máscara Mortal sonrió "Esto sera divertido" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

_ 0 _

 **Jueves**

Aldebrán recorría el pueblo pensando en qué podría ocuparse cuando vio a dos hombres salir discutiendo de un restaurante. Al parecer ambos discutían por la irresponsabilidad de uno de ellos y el otro terminó despidiéndolo, por lo que el tauriano vio una oportunidad. El caballero se acercó al que parecía ser el dueños del restaurante.

 **Aldebarán:** Disculpe, no pude evitar escuchar. ¿necesita a alguien para la cocina?

 **Dueño:** Pues parece que se acaba de abrir una vacante. ¿Tienes experiencia?

 **Aldebarán:** La verdad no mucha, pero cocino hasta dormido, no se arrepentirá.

 **Dueño** : Esta bien, cocina algo, si sabe bien y no me dejas el empleo botado como el otro, el trabajo es tuyo.

El dorado entro entusiasmado al restaurante, tal vez siempre se burlaban de él porque a veces lo derrotaban fácilmente en sus batallas, pero ahora les demostraría que también era rápido para conseguir dinero.

_ 0 _

 **Viernes**

Aioria se miraba en el espejo mientras se arreglaba la corbata. Se sentía bastante confiado con la entrevista que había conseguido. Tenía una ingeniería en electricidad y el anuncio en el periódico decía que los estudios universitarios no eran necesarios, por lo que seguramente lo contratarían en cuanto lo conocieran.

Llegó al domicilio que le habían dado y un hombre de apariencia tosca, con pantalones de mezclilla y botas industriales lo recibió. El hombre al ver al caballero solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se rio.

 **Hombre** : ¿Sabes echar cableado para instalaciones eléctricas?

 **Aioria:** Eh… Pues si, ha pasado algo de tiempo pero…

 **Hombre:** ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?

 **Aioria:** Claro que no, no le temo a nada.

 **Hombre:** Bien, ponte estas botas y este casco, sube a conectar la linea eléctrica de aquella torre. Si sobrevives el día… Bienvenido al equipo.

 **Aioria** : Pe...Pero este calzado está usado y huele feo -dijo sin que el hombre lo escuchara.

_ 0 _

 **Sábado**

Shaka y milo pegaban anuncios en los postes y regalaban volante en los parques.

 **Milo:** ¿De verdad crees que esto funcione?

 **Shaka:** Espero que si, he visto a algunas cuantas personas entusiasmadas con lo que les platicamos sobre las clases de Yoga y meditación; además con lo de la acupuntura que tu des, daremos un servicio completo.

 **Milo** : Oye, oye, no digas eso de servicio completo porque siento como que me voy a alquilar.

 **Shaka** : Ah, eso no funcionaría para ti, tu siempre lo haces gratis

 **Milo** : Ash, cállate virgen… Y a todo esto ¿donde vamos a dar el servicio?

 **Shaka** : Athena nos permitió usar uno de los jardines del santuario. Ahí colocaremos una carpa para que puedas atender a tus cliente.

 **Milo:** Chicas, espero que vayan muchas chicas lindas.

 **Shaka** : ¿Aun tienes cinta para pegar más volantes aquí?

 **Milo:** Si, toma.

 **Policía:** ¡Hey ustedes dos! -dice sonando un silbato- dejen de pegar su basura aquí que está prohibido.

 **Milo:** ¡Corre rubia, corre!

_ 0 _

 **Domingo**

Shura había estado postergando el asunto del empleo. No era que no quisiera esforzarse pero no sabía qué clase de trabajo sería bueno para él. No era bueno con números, no le agradaba socializar con extraños, en realidad lo único que hacía bien era acatar ordenes y cortar cabezas.

Lo estuvo pensando un buen rato hasta que lo decidió. Sabía que ese día podía encontrar a quienes lo podían ayudar en un típico restaurante de la ciudad, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá. No hablaría con nadie al respecto, solo sería un trabajo temporal al fin y al cabo, unos encargos para esa gente, esa institución, esa familia: ndrangheta.

_ 0 _

 **Lunes**

El caballero de Aries era tan recto y tímido que le costaba mucho relacionarse con gente que no perteneciera al santuario. Había estado buscando empleo en varias paginas de internet y por fin algo le había llamado la atención.

Se paró algo nervioso afuera del taller pero una vez que puso manos a la obra en reparar algunas cosas, se sintió mejor. Las habilidades demostradas en el manejo de metales hicieron al dueño no dudar en contratarlo, pero quizás Mu no estaba tan familiarizado con lo que tenía que hacer. Su primer cliente fue una señora.

 **Clienta:** ¿Cree que mi coche pueda quedar reparado el día de hoy? Me urge.

 **Mu:** Uy, si que esta mal -comentó al ver el automóvil- si de verdad lo quiere rápido voy a necesitar que me consiga polvo de estrellas.

 **Clienta:** ¿Polvo de que?

 **Mu:** De estrellas, de otra manera deberá estar dispuesta a sangrar. Y mucho…

La mujer con cara de susto salio rápidamente del lugar. Unos minutos después, regresó acompañada de un oficial de policía.

 **Clienta** : Oficial, él es el hombre que pide drogas como pago de reparar autos.

 **Policía:** Queda detenido por delitos contra la salud y amenazas.

 **Mu:** Pero si yo ni hice nada malo.

 **Policía:** Tiene derecho a guardar silencio -repite mientras esposa al sospechoso- cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usado en su contra.

 **Mu:** Esto es un malentendido. ¡Athena me va a matar!

_ 0 _

 **Martes**

Athena llama por tercera vez a la puerta del balneario.

 **Saori:** ¿Ya vas a salir de ahí? Hace 20 minutos que debió haber empezado mi turno.

 **Saga** : Si… Ya voy. Deme 2 minutos -grito desde adentro-.

 **Saori:** ¿Que estás haciendo? -pegando la oreja a la puerta y escuchando ruidos extraños-.

 **Saga:** ¿Eh?… Nada

 **Saori:** ¡Ooh! Si estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo ya no quiero entrar hasta que cambies el agua, ¡cochino! ¿Porque no haces tus cosas privadas en tu cuarto?

 **Saga** : No es necesario -dice abriendo la puerta- el baño es todo suyo.

 **Saori** : Deberías ir a dar una vuelta a la aldea y despejarte, o buscar novia, se ve que te hace falta.

 **Saga:** No, gracias por su interés, no me hace falta, ya tengo bastante con aguantarla a usted. Además alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarla ahora que todos están ocupados con sus empleos.

 **Saori:** No necesito niñera. Y tu también deberías estar buscando trabajo.

 **Saga** : Eso no es necesario, ya lo tengo resuelto.

 **Saori:** ¿cómo? Si no has salido para nada.

 **Saga** : Usted solo necesita el dinero, la manera en que lo consiga no debería importarle… Por cierto ¿cuando va usted a salir a buscar empleo?

 **Saori:** ¿Yo? Pero si el trabajo de menores es ilegal…

 **Saga:** ¡Claro! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ignorante? -dijo en tono sarcástico- mejor me voy a terminar mi proyecto.

_ 0 _

 _Santuario 3 p.m., 1 semana después_

 **Saga** : Bien muchachos, el tiempo corre, necesito que me entreguen el dinero que tengan al momento. ¿Mu?

 **Mu:** Bueenoo, verá… No tengo dinero.

 **Saga:** ¿Pero por qué? Si me dijiste que habías conseguido empleo en un taller de laminado y pintura.

 **Mu:** Y así fue, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Al parecer se usan otros métodos en la reparación de autos que en armaduras, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos pensé, estaba preso acusado de narcotráfico.

 **Saori:** ¿Preso?

 **Mu:** Si, Aldebarán tuvo que ir a sacarme después de pasar 3 días ahí. El dueño del taller se negó a pagarme mi día de trabajo porque le di mala fama a su negocio.

 **Saga:** ¡Por Zeus! Aldebarán, ¿Tu sí conseguiste dinero?

 **Aldebarán:** Sí, claro que tenía más guardado pero tuve que pagar la fianza de Mu. No podía dejar a mi amigo ahí. Pero aquí están los 700 euros que me sobraron.

 **Saga** : De acuerdo… ¡Máscara?

 **Máscara mortal** : 800 euros… Bueno, eso menos un poco que tomé para pagar lo que debía en el bar.

 **Saga:** Pudo ser peor… Veamos, ¿Aioria?

 **Aioria:** 300 euros.

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¡Já! Te gané.

 **Aioria:** Athena, de verdad lo lamento, intenté ponerme ese estúpido uniforme usado que me dieron pero no lo pude soportar. Solo trabajé 2 días y renuncié. ¡Y lo peor es que ahora tengo pie de atleta!

 **Saga:** ¡Ugh! Que desastre. A Marín no le va a gustar esto… en fin, Shaka y Milo ¿Cómo les fue?

 **Shaka** : Conseguimos 600 euros

 **Saga:** ¿Cada uno?

 **Milo:** No, entre los 2.

 **Shaka:** Al parecer la gente normal no aprecia que intentemos expander su consciencia terrenal a otros planos. Además que Milo perdio el control con sus clientes.

 **Milo:** ¡Es que vinieron señoras! ¡señoras gordas!

 **Saga:** Sabía que eso no funcionaría… Por cierto, le escribí a Dokho para contarle nuestra precaria situación y me contestó con un mail donde expresa su pesar y dice que intentará hablar con Shiryu al respecto. ¡Pff! Viejo tacaño, dinero debería enviar.

 **Saori:** Como si hablar con el dragón fuera a funcionar.

 **Saga:** Bien, Shura, ¿tienes algo para nosotros?

 **Shura:** 2,000 euros

 **Shaka:** ¿de donde sacaste tanto en tan poco tiempo?-dice abriendo sus ojos-.

 **Shura:** Conseguí hacer unos encargos para una familia que paga bien.

 **Saga:** ¿Encargos? ¿Familia? Shura…

 **Shura** : La famila ndrangueta

 **Saori** : ¿Ndrangueta?

 **Shaka:** La mafia Siliciana que opera en Grecia

 **Saori:** ¿Qué? ¿Te convertiste en sicario?

 **Shura:** No hice nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Cómo no se me ocurrió antes a mi.

 **Saga** : ¿Estás loco? Ahora te buscarán cada vez que quieran ayuda con algo.

 **Shura:** Pues son muy buena gente, hablan poco, pagan bien. Y les dije que era temporal... Además no tengo miedo.

 **Saga** : Al menos eso compensa lo poco que consiguieron algunos -dice mirando reprobatoriamente al grupo- Camus ¿tu cuanto tienes?

 **Camus** : 200 euros

 **Saga** : ¿Tan poquito?

 **Camus** : Fui despedido por congelar a unos niños fastidiosos.

 **Saori:** ¡Camus!

 **Camus** : ¡Los descongelé! Pero mi jefe me descontó los destrozos que hice, en mi finiquito.

 **Saga:** Afro, dime que a ti no te corrieron.

 **Afrodita:** Por supuesto que no, yo estoy feliz en la florería, me divierto, me tratan bien y conozco a mucha gente todos los días.

 **Saga:** Bien por ti. Supongo entonces que conseguiste bastante dinero ¿no?

 **Afrodita:** Bueno esa es una pregunta curiosa…

 **Saga:** ¿Afro?

 **Afrodita:** Es que sí conseguí bastante dinero pero… Lo siento Athena, uno tiene prioridades en la vida ¿sabes? Necesitaba acondicionador, crema humectante, gel de baño para piel delicada, ¡la belleza cuesta!

 **Saga:** No es posible -dijo frotándose la frente-.

 **Afrodita** : Me quedaron 250 euros.

 **Saga:** Realmente es una suerte que se hayan convertido en caballeros dorados porque muchos de ustedes no sobrevivirían en el mundo normal. -argumentó mientras negaba con la cabeza- En fin, aquí está mi parte.

 **Saori:** ¿3,000 euros?

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¿De donde sacaste ese dinero si ni siquiera saliste del recinto por estar cuidando a la mocosa?

 **Saori:** ¡Oye!

 **Máscara Mortal:** Perdón, la costumbre.

 **Saga:** Hice algunos negocios, ya saben que se me da el Marketing y las Relaciones Públicas.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Pues no se que tan públicas sean tus relaciones, pero eso es mucho dinero para conseguirse en tan poco tiempo.

 **Saori:** Exactamente, ¿Qué clase de negocios?

 **Camus:** ¡¿Vendiste sexy calendarios por internet?! Jajajaj -grita mirando su celular-.

 **Saga:** ¿De donde sacas eso?

 **Camus:** Si, aquí esta en tu pagina de ebay.

 **Saga:** ¡Rayos!, olvidé que tu conocías mi usuario.

 **Camus:** Ya les envié las fotos chicos, no me lo agradezcan...

 **Saori:** ¿En serio? ¿Y quien pagó por tener un calendario con fotos tuyas?

 **Saga:** ¡Muchísima gente! Para su información, se agotaron en 2 días.

 **Saori** : Espera un momento, ¿eso hacías el otro día en el baño? ¿tomándote fotos? Jajajaj, ¡es peor que lo que imaginé que hacías!

 **Afrodita:** ¿Se dan cuenta? Si padrotearamos a este tipo, saldríamos de probres ¡pero así! -dijo chasqueando los dedos-.

 **Saga:** ¡Bueno ya! no se les olvide que aún soy el patriarca.

 **Camus** : ¿Te tomaste alguna foto con ese traje? -siguió burlándose- ¿Con la máscara?

 **Saori:** Bueno y ¿Cuánto conseguimos en total?

 **Saga** :Como 7,850 euros.

 **Saori:** ¿Y de cuanto es la deuda?

 **Saga:** 45,000 euros

 **Aldebarán:** ¡Por ahí hubieramos empezado! Nunca vamos a conseguir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

 **Saori:** Tanto esfuerzo para nada -susurró triste-.

 **Saga:** No se preocupe Athena, mañana iré al banco a darles este abono e intentaré negociar para que nos den más tiempo.

 **Aldebarán:** Pero sin el Satán imperial ¿eh?

La puerta del salón se abrió impetuosamente y un pequeño entró.

 **Kiki** : Señorita Athena, hay un hombre en la entrada que quiere verla y viene acompañado de un caballero.

 **Saori:** ¿Que? ¿Quien será?

 **Aioria** : Lo que nos faltaba, un enemigo.

\- 0 -

Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por pasar por aquí y pronto la siguiente actualización.

Arrivederci !


	5. ¿Amigo, enemigo o amigovio?

Ya estoy de vuelta. Seguimos con esta historia sin pies ni cabeza.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, aunque sea de forma anónima. Espero les agrade el capítulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPITULO 5: ¿AMIGO, ENEMIGO O AMIGOVIO?

¿Un enemigo?…

Toda la orden dorada y la diosa bajaron de inmediato a la explanada del santuario.

 **Saori:** ¡Julián! Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Julián:** He venido en cuanto me he enterado.

El elegante hombre se acerca a la chica y le besa la mano galantemente ante la mirada atónita del resto de los caballeros.

 **Mu:** ¿Y ese quien es? -susurró-.

 **Afrodita:** ¿Julián?…. ¡Es el de los tulipanes!

 **Saori:** No debiste molestarte.

 **Julián** : Por supuesto que no es molestia, además no podía desaprovechar que ahora vives más cerca de mi residencia.

 **Camus:** ¿Entonces no vamos a pelear? Porque ya casi empieza mi novela.

 **Saori** : No, camus. Todos, descuiden, él es un amigo, no se preocupen. Pueden retirarse si lo desean.

 **Julián:** ¿Podemos pasar algo de tiempo juntos?

 **Saga:** ¡No! -grito sin pensar al tiempo que todos lo miraron confusos- quiero decir que no es apropiado que Athena vaya a solas con él. Yo la acompañaré.

 **Saori:** Para que actúes como loco, igual que ahora, no gracias… Que vaya Aioria.

 **Aioria:** ¿Y yo por qué? -la diosa lo mira furiosa- Bueno, iré…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saori y Julián caminaron un momento por los jardines del lugar, mientras que Leo se mantenía a cierta distancia.

 **Julián:** Ha sido terrible lo que ha pasado con tu herencia. Se ha vuelto todo un chisme en la sociedad.

 **Saori** : Estoy tan apenada, que horror. Además es seguro que también pierda este lugar-dijo tristemente-.

 **Julián** : ¿Tu santuario?

 **Saori:** Estamos al full de deudas, nos embargarán -y empieza a llorar-.

 **Julián:** Vaya tragedia -dice en un tono falso- Saori, tu eres de las pocas personas que conoce mi verdadera identidad.

 **Saori** : La reencarnación de Poseidón…

 **Julián:** Y yo siempre he sentido algo especial por ti, no quisiera verte sufrir -la toma de la mano- Saori ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

 **Saori** :¿nani?

 **Julián** : Para mí sería un honor y así podría ayudarte con todos tus problemas y darte el lugar que te mereces.

 **Saori** : Yo… Esto es tan repentino y te lo agradezco pero…

 **Julián:** Wow, wow, no me contestes tan rápido -dijo tomándola por la cintura- piénsalo ¿si?

Ella se sintió acorralada y buscó con la mirada a su guardián, quien estaba demasiado interesado en encontrar algo en la boca de Marín y poco caso hacía a lo que le pasaba a la diosa.

 **Julián:** No tienes que contestar en este momento -dijo entregándole una cajita de metal- solo piénsalo.

Alguien se acercó a ellos.

 **Sorrento:** Señor Poseidón, lamento la interrupción, pero es hora de irnos.

 **Julián** : Estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Cuando ambos se fueron Aioria por fin se acercó.

 **Saori** : Pedazo de…. -dándole un zape- definitivamente no sirves para cuidarme.

La diosa regresó a la parte superior del recinto. Pasó por el salón patriarcal ante la mirada acusatoria de Saga.

 **Saga:** ¿Estuvo bien la cita?

 **Saori:** No era una cita, pero sí, fue agradable hablar con alguien que no se la pase molestándome, para variar.

 **Saga** : Como si eso fuera posible.

Sin darle mucha importancia al comentario del patriarca entró en su habitación. A solas, abrió la cajita que su pretendiente le había entregado. Ahí estaba, un precioso anillo de oro blanco adornado por un diamante triangular color azul. "Es hermoso" pensó "Pero no puedo aceptarlo, que locura". Lo guardó en un cajón, después lo devolvería.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banco de Grecia, siguiente día 10 a.m.

 **Asesor bancario:** Entonces, quiere renegociar su hipoteca por cuarta vez…

 **Saga:** He traído una cantidad aceptable como pago, para que vea que actúo de buena fe. Pero realmente no tengo el resto y necesito un poco más de tiempo.

 **Asesor bancario:** Sr. Gemini, la verdad es que quisiera ayudarlo, pero si no cuenta con otra propiedad…

 **Saga:** Pues mi única propiedad está dentro de la ya hipotecada, de casualidad ¿no acepta armaduras?

 **Asesor bancario:** No somo casa de empeño… O quizás si consigue un aval.

 **Saga** : ¿Aval?

 **Asesor bancario:** Si, algún amigo o conocido que pueda responder por usted y que tenga buen historial crediticio.

 **Saga:** ¿Y que tendría que hacer?

 **Asesor bancario:** Solo dígame el nombre y veremos si es apto como aval.

 **Saga:** De acuerdo, podemos intentar con Tauro, Aldebarán.

 **Asesor bancario:** Veamos… lo siento, al parecer nunca ha comprado nada a crédito y no nos sirve.

 **Saga:** Tacaño... Bueno, tal vez, Virgo Shaka.

 **Asesor bancario:** Si… Él pagó hace tiempo una cirugía ocular pero ya hace demasiado, no nos sirve.

 **Saga:** Cáncer, Máscara Mor… No, ¡olvídelo! Él no… Escorpio Milo, intente con ese.

 **Asesor bancario:** Válgame dios, él esta peor que usted. Le debe a Liverpool, Elektra, Coppel, Telcel, creo que hasta la señora de la tanda ¡y en todo está atrasado!

 **Saga** : Desgraciada hormiga irresponsable.

 **Asesor bancario:** Lo lamento, así no hay nada que yo pueda…

 **Saga:** Espere, intente solo con uno más. Libra Dokho.

 **Asesor bancario:** Wow! Este hombre tiene demasiado historial, y es bueno… Quizás pueda servir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santuario 11 a.m. Ese mismo día.

 **Saori** : Hilda, pero que gusto que vengas a visitarme, hace tanto que no te veía.

 **Hilda:** Lo sé amiga, pero te extrañaba. Ya ni te dejas ver, ni twiteas, nada. Parece que te tragó la tierra.

 **Saori:** Ya sé. Pero he estado ocupada.

 **Hilda** : Si, lo sé. Todos lo saben de hecho, no se habla de otra cosa que tu infortunio.

 **Saori:** ¿De verdad? Oh, por Zeus, que vergüenza. Pero pasa, tomemos el té en la terraza.

 **Hilda:** Esta bien… Alberich, espera por mí afuera.

 **Alberich:** Si, milady.

Ambas mujeres se sientan al calor del sol a charlar.

 **Hilda:** Es una joya bellísima, que suertuda eres ¿Por qué no te la has puesto?

 **Saori:** Porque no pienso aceptar la propuesta, se la devolveré.

 **Hilda** : ¿Estas loca? En tu situación esto te ha caído como anillo al dedo ¡Literal! Julián es muy buen partido y buen mozo. ¿O no te gusta?

 **Saori** : Pues no duelen los ojos al verlo, pero...

 **Hilda:** Además, si ya anduviste hasta con el mocosito ese, el que te dejo en bancarrota.

 **Saori:** ¿Seiya? Si, eso no debió pasar.

 **Hilda:** ¿O acaso te gusta alguien más? ¿Alguno de tus nuevos caballeros dorados? No te culparía, ahorita que venía subiendo los vi, y algunos están… ¡uff! ¡Pero que calor hace en Grecia! El de Leo y el de Virgo, están divinos.

 **Saori:** Claro que no, cierto que son guapos y hay algunos coquetos como Escorpion, pero solo me gusta seguirles el juego. Pero no es eso, solo no creo que Julián y yo seamos compatibles.

 **Hilda** : ¿Compatibles? ¿Como lo de los horóscopos? ¿De verdad crees en eso?

 **Saori:** Vivo en un santuario con los representantes de cada signo, ¡es casi requisito creer!

 **Hila** : Bien -dice escribiendo en su celular- pues si ese es el problema, investiguemos. ¿Que signo es tu prometido?

 **Saori:** Aries… Y NO es mi prometido.

 **Hilda:** Pero bien que sabes. Veamos, Virgo con Aries… _Compatibilidad regular. Combinan mejor en una relación de amistad. Los Aries son impulsivos y rápidos, mientras que Virgo necesita más alimento intelectual. Tiene estilos diferentes en todos los planos, incluyendo amor y sexualidad._ Mmm... O sea que están medios mensos y te gustan más intelectuales ¿O como?

 **Saori:** ¡Ves! Por eso lo veo más como amigo, que pareja.

 **Hilda** : Estas son puras palabrerías. Mira, voy a buscar el de ese Seiya y seguro dirá que es el amor de tu vida, y así sabremos que son mentiras. A ver… Virgo x Sagitario… _Compatibilidad no muy alta. Hay grandes diferencias entre ellos, a pesar de que Virgo pueda sentirse_ _atraído por el espíritu valiente de Sagitario, le molestarán sus descuidos y carácter irresponsable. Sagitario perderá la paciencia ante las críticas de la virgen…_ Uy amiga, así ni cómo ayudarte.

 **Saori:** Si ya vi…

 **Hilda:** Ya te dije que son charlatanerías. Según esto, ¡nadie te quiere!

 **Saori:** Solo es porque no es la pareja ideal…. Deberíamos ver otra, ya sabes, solo por diversión…

 **Hilda:** Bueno… ¿como cual? ¿Escorpión?

 **Saori:** ¡No! Que tal Géminis…

 **Hilda:** ¿Por alguien en particular?

 **Saori:** No, ya te dije ¡tu solo lee!

 **Hilda** : Bueno ¡ya voy! _Compatibilidad Virgo X Géminis es bastante alta.-_ ¡Por fin! alguien que te soporta jajaja- _Aunque estos dos al principio pueden llegar a odiarse..._

 **Saori** : Cierto…

 **Hilda _:_** _Ambos tienen una gran capacidad de comunicación, por lo que apreciarán sus cualidades y disfrutaran sentirse motivados mentalmente._ -O sea que este sí es más listo y no te aburre- _Virgo satisfacerá las necesidades de calma y estabilidad de Géminis, mientras que éste ayudará a su pareja a relajarse y_ _reír._ _En lo sexual Géminis es más sensual y juguetón._

 **Saori:** Ay si, que rico…

 **Hilda:** ¡Saori!

 **Saori:** Digo ¡que rico está el té! ¿no?

 **Hilda** : ¿Segura que no estamos hablando de nadie? Porque cuando pasé por la casa de Géminis no había guardián…

 **Saori:** No, de nadie, no hay, ¡nadie!… Pero el punto aquí, es que Julián no es una buena pareja para mí. Además el patriarca dijo que se encargaría de todo.

 **Hilda:** ¿El patriarca? ¿El que mandaba a sus matones para asustarte? ¿El que se gasto todo el dinero en tu ausencia? ¿Neta? Hay prioridades amiga y no terminar en la calle, debería ser la tuya. Pero allá tú.

Ambas se despidieron y la representante de Odín volvió al lado del guerrero asgardiano.

 **Alberich:** ¿Hiciste lo que Poseidón te pidió?

 **Hilda:** Sí, pero no la veo convencida. De cualquier modo, yo ya hice mi parte y mi deuda está saldada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga regresó al anochecer al santuario con una actitud positiva, ya tenía un plan para solucionarlo todo. Entró al salón principal donde se encontraba Shura, quien había sido elegido para resguardar a la diosa en su ausencia.

 **Saga:** ¿Alguna novedad?

 **Shura:** No, solo Athena recibió una visita por la mañana.

 **Saga:** ¿Julipán de nuevo? -dijo frunciendo el seño-.

 **Shura** : No, el de los tulipanes no ha venido. Fue lady Hilda de Polaris.

 **Saga:** ¡Que alivio! Digo que tenga amigas, porque con lo insoportable que es, uno creería que no tiene. ¿Algo más?

 **Shura:** No, hace un rato dijo que quería estar sola y la luz de su habitación se apagó.

 **Saga:** ¿Crees que pasa algo malo?

 **Shura** : No, cosas de chicas tal vez.

 **Saga:** Entonces no quiero saber. Puedes irte cabrita, bien hecho. Y salúdame a tus amigos mafiosos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por la mañana, Saori se levantó aun pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Abrió el cajón donde había dejado el regalo de Julián. Destapó la caja metálica y decidió probarse la sortija. Levantó la mano para admirarlo, cuando tocaron de repente a su puerta y sin esperar, ésta se abrió dejando entrar al patriarca. Ella brinco y escondió la mano.

 **Saori:** ¿Por qué entras así? -dijo queriendo quitarse el anillo a escondidas-.

 **Saga** : Buenos días, anoche ya no pude verla y quería contarle de... -se percató de que la incomodaba-. ¿pasa algo?

 **Saori:** No, para nada (solo que este maldito anillo no quiere salir). Pero cuéntame, ¿pudiste resolver algo?

 **Saga:** ¿Que tiene ahí?

 **Saori:** Nada… ¿Conseguiste que nos den más tiempo?

 **Saga** : No -mintió- ¿que tiene en la mano? ¿le pasó algo?

 **Saori:** Hay ya bueno, pero no te pongas todo loco... Es un anillo. De compromiso. Me lo dio Julián. Ya sabes, para ayudarme con este caos de ser pobre. La verdad pensé que era una tontería, pero luego Hilda... Y luego tu no conseguiste más tiempo... y ahora los van a sacar a patadas de aquí a todos y no quiero, aunque me molesten a veces, si me caen bien y…

 **Saga:** Ya dilo.

 **Saori:** Creo que me voy a casar con él.

El patriarca salió de su habitación y ella lo siguió.

 **Saori:** Debes entender, que ya intentamos todo y no funcionó, no hay otra manera, lo hago por ustedes.

 **Saga** : ¡A mí no me meta en sus pen… samientos! Esto no lo hace por nosotros, lo hace por usted.

 **Saori:** ¡Claro que no! no quiero perder el santuario ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Que me pare en una esquina y me prostituya?

 **Saga:** ¿Hay alguna diferencia con esto?

El santo sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Para ser una chiquilla golpeaba bastante fuerte.

 **Saga:** ¡Es una interesada!

 **Saori:** ¡Y tu un metiche!

 **Saga:** ¡Superficial!

 **Saori:** ¡Amargado!

 **Saga: ¡** Vanidosa!

 **Saori:** ¡Egoísta!

 **Saga:** ¡Inmadura!

 **Saori:** ¡Indeciso!

La discusión había hecho que se acercarán frente a frente y el geminiano no soportó la sensación de tenerla cerca.

 **Saga** : No estoy de acuerdo. No voy a dejar que haga esa estupidez. A menos que… Realmente quiera casarse y todo sea un pretexto.

 **Saori:** Ya te explique y no es tu decisión. Yo haré lo YO que quiera.

 **Saga** : Bien, pues yo no voy a quedarme a ver ese circo. -dijo girando sobre sus tobillos y avanzando-. Me voy.

 **Saori:** ¿Irte? ¿A donde?

 **Saga** : ¡Renuncio!

 **Saori:** Patriarca vuelve aquí. ¡Patriarca! -insistió ante la evidente negativa- ¡Saga!


	6. Tendremos una boda

Bueno, pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.

Ichigo, la idea del beso estuvo en mi cabeza pero no quise ser tan obvia, ni ponérselos tan fácil.

Creo que me van a odiar un poco en este capítulo, pero ni hablar. La historia debe continuar... Gracias por leer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **CAPÍTULO 6: TENDREMOS UNA BODA**

¡Saga!… El geminiano alcanzó a escucharla llamarlo por su nombre y por un segundo dudó. Pero sin pensarlo más, abrió un portal y entró en él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 días habían transcurrido desde esa mañana y el orgullo y terquedad de la diosa, la habían hecho continuar con sus planes. Le informó a Julián que aceptaba la propuesta y las reacciones no se dejaron esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El guardián de la doceava casa llamó a la puerta de la alcoba de la pelilila.

 **Saori:** Adelante

 **Afrodita:** Llegó este hermoso arreglo de flores y quise venir personalmente a entregarlo.

 **Saori:** ¿Y son de parte de?

 **Afrodita:** Pues de Julipán obviamente, tiene un gusto estupendo en flores.

 **Saori:** Afrodita ¿has sabido algo del patriarca?

 **Afrodita:** No -dijo mirando la cara de la chica de reojo- parece que de verdad desertó, es una pena, sería un excelente padrino de bodas, jajajaj. Perdón, no lo pude evitar… Se fue justo por eso ¿no?

 **Saori:** Si, no está de acuerdo. ¿Tu crees que hago mal al casarme?

 **Afrodita:** Yo solo sé que ese anillo se te ve precioso y que no debes estar triste. Es viernes, en un rato estaremos todos allá abajo.

 **Saori** : Gracias pero no creo que vaya.

 **Afrodita:** Bien, si cambias de opinión, sabes donde encontrarnos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Libra, 9 p.m.

 **Afrodita:** Les digo que yo no la veo muy convencida.

 **Mu:** Eso no tiene sentido, nadie la está obligando.

 **Afrodita** : ¡La pobreza la obliga! Borrego.

 **Shura:** En ese caso, Saga tiene razón al oponerse. Es una vergüenza que ella deba sacrificarse por nosotros.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Pues por mí que haga lo que quiera, ella quiere seguir viviendo como princesa, pues que se case. Lástima por Junini que se ve que le trae unas ganas.

 **Shaka:** ¡Vaya! Eso no lo vi… ¿Y tu Milo? ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto?

 **Milo:** ¿Que? Claro que no. El tipo ese es millonario, educado, un dios y casi tan guapo como yo. ¡Si pudiera hasta yo me casaba con él!

 **Camus:** ¿Y que esperas? ¡Así libras a nuestra diosa del compromiso!

 **Milo:** Idiota.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Hey. Me llegó un whats de Saga. Dice que dejemos de hacernos tontos con el rol de limpieza que nos dejó. Te toca Aldebaràn… ¡Ah! Y Afro, que le riegues su plantita especial que dejó en su cuarto, que ya sabes cual es.

 **Afrodita:** Si, la saint Mary…

 **Shaka:** ¿Dice si regresará pronto?

 **Máscara Mortal:** No, deja le pregunto -escribiendo- No. Dice que nos rifemos el puesto de papa y que lo dejemos de joder.

 **Shura:** Siempre tan amigable…

 **Aioria:** Yo voto por mí para patriarca.

 **Milo:** ¿Tu que gato? Yo sería mejor.

 **Mu:** Como si Saga de verdad fuera a renunciar. Seguro regresa de pronto y le da una golpiza al que se haya ganado la dichosa rifa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rozan, 5 p.m.

 **Dokho:** Pues según lo que me cuentas, en realidad Athena tiene controlada la situación. No entiendo por qué quieres complicarte la existencia.

 **Saga:** Porque dije que yo arreglaría el problema y así será.

Shunrei se acerca y les deja una botella de sake, un par de vasos y se retira.

 **Dokho:** ¿Y que gano yo al ayudarte?

 **Saga:** Pues sé que te gustaría venir a las reuniones doradas en tu casa…

 **Dokho:** Jajajaj ciertamente, pero tengo que vigilar el sello.

 **Saga:** Ese maldito sello, no entiendo porque no le ponen más pegamento y ya… Entonces ¿me ayudarás?

 **Dokho** : Si… Aunque creo que deberías dejarle esto a Aioros.

 **Saga:** ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se te subió el sake viejo?

 **Dokho** : Lo digo en serio. Aioros aun tiene secretos para ti, deberías ir a hablar con él.

 **Saga:** ¿Que quiere que haga una sesión espiritista o que? Yo odio entrar a su templo, ni loco me pararía ahí a hablar con él. Además ¿en que me podría ayudar eso?

 **Dokho:** Pues primero que nada, a que dejes de asustarte porque el fantasma de tu amigo se te aparezca ¡ni pareces el patriarca! -dijo burlándose- y segundo, terminar con esa historia que vienes arrastrando desde hace 13 años… O deja esto por la paz y que se haga lo que Athena quiera.

 **Saga** : No espere mucho de Athena ¡es una niña caprichosa, egoísta y con una increíble capacidad de volver loco a cualquiera!

 **Dokho:** ¡Vaya que se ha ganado tu aprecio! Cualquiera diría que te gusta, actúas como un niño…

 **Saga:** ¡Que tontería!

 **Dokho:** Si. Ya veo todo claro. ¿Por que no le dices lo que sientes?

 **Saga:** ¡Lo único que esa berrinchuda me hace sentir es picazón de tanto estrés! -su celular sonó, era un mensaje con una foto que le hizo cambiar el semblante- Maldita sea -dijo en un susurro-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atenas, 10 a.m.

 **Milo:** Señorita Athena, de verdad creo que debió haber venido con alguien más -dijo sosteniendo varios vestidos de novia- esto no es lo mío.

 **Saori:** Pues Afrodita estaba trabajando y no iba a traer a Aldebarán o Máscara Mortal ¿o si?

 **Milo:** Pudo haber invitado a alguna de sus amigas norteñas.

 **Saori:** No, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que me estén preguntando tonterías -afirmó, sin dejar de poner vestidos sobre las manos del Escorpión- bien ¡al probador!

 **Milo:** Tal vez no sea tan malo…

Los primeros 3 vestidos que le admiró puestos de hecho la admiró entusiasmado. Pero 2 horas y más de 15 vestidos después, empezaba a fantasear con la idea de aplicarse la aguja escarlata él mismo y desangrarse antes de que la diosa saliera e hiciera la misma pregunta, cuando…

 **Saori** : ¿Que opinas de este?

 **Milo:** La verdad…. Lo veo igual que los otros que ya se probó.

 **Saori:** Milo, así no me ayudas. Si no hay ninguno que recuerdes es porque no son especiales.

 **Milo:** Para empezar, no sé por que le preocupa un vestido que va a usar un par de horas, en una boda que según usted es solo por conveniencia -dijo al tiempo que le tomaba fotos con el celular y escribía en él-.

 **Saori:** Porque…. ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. Me pruebo el último y nos vamos.

 **Milo:** ¿Otro? Mejor vamos al área de lencería, ahí si podría ser de mucha ayuda.

 **Saori:** Si te portas bien, quizás después. Ya vuelvo.

Algunos minutos después, la chica salio del vestidor pero no encontró a su acompañante.

 **Saori:** ¿Milo? -le llamó desconcertada-.

Escuchó algunos ruidos extraños en el siguiente vestidor, por lo que se acercó un poco a la puerta.

 **Milo:** _Tu solo deja que te enseñe mi aguja escarlata, nena…_

 **Saori:** ¡Milo! -grito- Sal de ahí

La puerta se abrió lentamente y él salio con marcas de labial en el cuello.

 **Saori:** ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Vámonos antes de que nos echen de aquí!

 **Milo:** Bueno, la idea era cancelar una boda… Aunque creo que no fue la correcta, Jejeje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cámara Privada de Athena, 4 p.m

Las invitaciones estaban enviadas, los servicios contratados, la recepción sería en la propiedad del acaudalado dios. Vaya que Poseidón se había apresurado a tener todo listo, en un par de días, ella sería su espo… Incluso le costaba pronunciar la palabra. Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

 **Saori** : Adelante.

 **Kiki** : Señorita Athena, hay un caballero que la busca.

 **Sorrento:** Buenas tardes Athena, he venido a traerle un mensaje -dijo entregando una nota- mi jefe quiere que me acompañe a Atlantis para cenar con él.

 **Saori:** ¿Cenar? -preguntó leyendo- pero esta lejos ¿y a que hora voy a regresar al santuario?

 **Sorrento:** Me parece que mi señor desea que pase la noche en su reino.

 **Saor** **i** : ¿Cómo? -atinó a decir sintiendo la sangre bajarle a los pies- ¿Si sabe tu jefe que soy una diosa virgen y que estoy en contra de las relaciones prematrimoniales? (por los dioses, lo que uno tiene que inventar, pensó)

 **Sorrento:** Entiendo su sorpresa -dijo algo nervioso- yo solo sigo las órdenes de mi señor Julián. La esperaré afuera por si necesita empacar algunas cosas.

La pelilila no estaba nada contenta con la imposición, pero se sintió obligada, por lo que tomó algunas cosas y convocó a sus caballeros.

 **Saori:** Muchachos, mi presencia ha sido reclamada en Atlantis, por lo que me ausentare unos días.

 **Shaka:** Pero si la boda aun no se efectúa, ¿por que debe ir?

 **Saori** : Ni idea, pero a como están las cosas, no me puedo poner difícil, capaz que se enoja y nos quedamos sin el dinero para pagar la hipoteca.

 **Shaka** : Alguno de nosotros debería acompañarla.

 **Saori** : No es necesario, nada malo me va a pasar.

 **Aldebarán:** Pues no se ustedes, pero a mi me suena a secuestro…

 **Saori:** Ya no sean tan alarmistas. ¡Ya hasta se están pareciendo al patriarca! Por cierto, ¿han sabido algo de él?

 **Máscara Mortal:** Sí, nos escribió diciendo que nos rifemos su puesto.

 **Saori:** Ya veo - respondió molesta- bien, Mu, quiero que te quedes a cargo en mi ausencia.

 **Aioria:** ¡Pero ni siquiera se hizo la rifa!

 **Máscara Mortal** : ¿Que dijiste el otro día borrego? sobre que iban a golpear al que encontrara en su lugar -dijo riendo-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlantis 7 p.m.

 **Sorrento:** El sr. Solo la espera en 30 minutos en el salón. Esta será su habitación, espero la encuentre de su agrado -termino de decir y cerró la puerta-.

Suspiró profundo y se cambio para su _cita_ , que mal sonaba eso. La cena fue deliciosa, la charla amena y aún así incómoda. Caminaron por los pasillos del templo, en silencio. Para fortuna de la diosa, un ruido estomacal interrumpió el paseo. Al parecer, algo le había caído mal al dios y se tuvo que disculpar. La diosa respiro aliviada entre risas y nervios. Caminó sola por el templo hasta su habitación, no había mucho que ver. Los generales marinos parecían muy serios y al contrario de sus caballeros, nada agradables a la vista. Doblando la esquina de un corredor lo vio y su respiración se agitó.

 **Saori:** ¿Saga?

 **Kanon:** Buenas noches Athena, mi nombre es Kanon de Dragón Marino, ¿hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

 **Saori** : ¿Dragón Marino?…

 **Kanon:** Supongo que conoce a mi hermano… Será mejor que regrese a su habitación, la suerte con la que corrió esta noche puede que no se vuelva a repetir. -dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba un pequeño gotero- No debió haber venido sola. Si me disculpa, debo irme.

¿ _Hermano?_ pensó. _Bueno, por lo menos sí hay algo interesante que ver en el fondo del mar._

A solas, se puso una bata color perla y se acostó, el sueño no tardó mucho en llegar.

Unas manos grandes pero suaves danzaban sobre los botones de su blusa, la cual sintió deslizarse sobre sus hombros, produciéndole un escalofrío. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, pero la oscuridad le ocultó el rostro de quién estaba con ella. Sintió las frías manos sosteniéndola por la espalda y atraerla hacia él, percibió un aroma fresco, ligeramente familiar. El aliento de una grave voz chocó contra su oído izquierdo _"_ _¿estas bien?"_ , pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo habitual y sus labios no respondieron, solo titiritaba. La tela de una prenda cubrió momentáneamente su rostro, el olor de ésta era el mismo que había percibido antes. Sintió cómo volvía a posarse sobre la cama; el techo no se quedaba quieto y ella buscó algo de lo qué sostenerse. Las mismas manos frías sostuvieron la de ella y sintió cómo él se acomodaba a su lado en la cama " _yo te voy a cuidar, niña"_ escuchó y un beso fue depositado en su frente.

Saori despertó sintiéndose extraña. Aun seguía en Atlantis. Solo había sido un sueño o ¿un recuerdo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuario, 10 p.m.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Miren lo que trajo la marea...

 **Saga:** Es bueno verte cangrejo.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Athena no está aquí.

 **Saga:** Lo sé. Pero sé que esta bien, alguien me debía un favor y la cuidará.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Mu tomó tu puesto por si quieres ir a darle su merecido por usurpador, yo te ayudo.

 **Saga** : No, déjalo. He venido por otro asunto en la casa de Sagitario.

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¿Entrarás ahí? Ya es de noche -comentó en tono burlón-.

 **Saga:** Búrlate, se que nadie me cree, pero sé que el espíritu de Aioros sigue ahí.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Va, si de verdad lo crees, entonces yo te acompaño.

Así, ambos caminaron a los siguientes templos y sus respectivos guardianes se fueron sumando a la empresa.

 **Aioria** : ¡deben dejar descansar a mi hermano en paz!

 **Saga:** Vamos, tu más que nadie debería querer saber si realmente tiene algo que decirnos.

 **Shaka:** ¿Realmente vamos a hacer una sesión espiritista? -dijo en tono de enfado-.

 **Saga:** ¡Nadie te obligó a venir rubia! Milo ¿tienes las velas?

 **Milo:** Si

 **Aioria** : ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

 **Milo:** Tomarnos de las manos y relajarnos

 **Máscara Mortal: ¿** No prefieren que use mis ondas infernales para buscarlo? Porque eso de tomarnos de las manos suena muy Yaoi y la verdad, ninguno de ustedes es mi tipo.

 **Shaka** : Claro, como no está Afro...

 **Saga:** No, haremos esto y lo haremos bien. Y ya empecemos antes de que me arrepienta.


	7. ¿Acepto?

Hola, estamos a punto de terminar esta historia, ya que solo será este y otro capítulo.

Agradezco mucho a las personitas que han estado siguiendo este fic loco.

Ichigo, recibí tu review en mi mail, aunque aquí no apareció. Gracias por los comentarios, se que no estás feliz con la boda, espero pueda redimirme en esta vez, jaja.

Pues eso es todo, que lo disfruten!.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: ¿ACEPTO?**

Santurario, 12 a.m.

 **Shaka:** Oigan ¿escucharon eso?

 **Milo** : Como si algo se quebrara ¿pero de donde vino ese sonido?

 **Saga** : Parece como si viniera de debajo de nosotros.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Yo digo que excavemos.

 **Milo:** ¿Estás loco? No podemos hacer algo así sin el consentimiento de Athena

 **Aioria** **:** Pero sí con el del patriarca aquí presente.

 **Saga:** ...Bien, excavemos.

Otro ruido del subterráneo se dejó escuchar.

 **Shaka** : ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos así? Esto ya se está poniendo raro.

 **Saga:** Ah, pero yo era el miedoso ¿no? A ver, haré un hoyo rápidamente. _Explosión de Galaxias…_

 **Milo:** Caballeros, después de ustedes...

Los cinco santos bajaron por el agujero que había provocado el geminiano y se encontraron con una cámara secreta.

 **Saga:** Miren, la armadura está aquí.

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¿Quien rayos la trajo para acá? No pudo haber venido sola.

 **Milo:** Pues Junini dice que la ha visto moverse muchas veces.

 **Aioria:** Eso es verdad, yo también lo he visto.

De repente, la armadura dorada de Sagitario apunta en dirección de una esquina de la habitación y un destello parece salir de ahí.

 **Saga:** ¿Que es eso?

 **Aioria:** No se, pero ya se me puso la piel de gallina.

El patriarca pasó con cautela a un lado de la armadura para acercarse al lugar que ésta le indicaba. Sin embargo, la armadura se movió apuntándole con la flecha.

 **Saga:** ¿Eres tú Aioros? Si es así, danos una señal…

 **Aioria:** Te está apuntando con su flecha. ¿Que otra señal quieres?

 **Saga** : Una más amigable, tal vez.

 **Shaka** : Intentaré contactarlo con mi cosmos -dijo elevándolo- Amigo ¿estas con nosotros?

La flecha de la armadura volvió a apuntar hacia el lugar de antes y se disparó, dejando ver bajo la grieta provocada, un baúl enterrado en la pared.

 **Saga:** Miren eso. Ayúdenme a sacarlo.

 **Shaka:** Parece ser un cofre. Hay que abrirlo.

 **Saga:** ¡Vaya! -dice al ver lo que encuentran adentro- Son dolares.

 **Shaka** : Muchos de ellos. ¿De donde salio esto? Aioria, ¿tu hermano te contó alguna vez sobre esto?

 **Aioria:** No, para nada.

 **Milo** : Miren, hay una carta -dice tomándola-. La leeré.

* * *

 _Querido intruso:_

 _Si está_ _s_ _leyendo esto, es porque seguramente se me pasó la dosis de polvo estelar._ _De otro modo, no te hubiera dejado entrar_ _a mi sótano secreto._

 _Felicidades, has encontrado mi tesoro. Supongo que te preguntarás de donde lo saque y podría decirte que a ti que te importa si de todas maneras te lo vas a gastar. Pero la verdad, hoy Saga me dio a fumar de su plantita especial y me siento de buen humor, así que te contaré._

 _Conocí a un hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido, él es el que me ha estado consiguiendo las dosis de polvo, porque Junini ya no me quiere dar. Dice que me pongo mal,que mejor solo fume marijuana, que nadie me aguanta y que un día no la voy a contar, tal vez tenga razón pero…. ¿Que estaba contando? ¡Ah si! El japonés ese, me dijo que me daría todo el polvo estelar que quisiera si le ayudaba a distribuir la mercancía, que iba a ganar mucho dinero. La verdad me ha ido súper bien. Aunque también me pidió que lo ayudara con el tráfico de menores, que pagan mejor, pero eso no me late mucho…_

 _Bueno, el punto es que he estado guardando este dinero para la educación de mi hermanito. No quiero que termine siendo caballero como yo, con mala paga, feos horarios, jefas autoritarias,_ _uniformes incómodos y usados,_ _esto no es vida… Quiero que estudie y sea alguien en la vida. Así que te pido un favor. Si encontraste esto, toma tu parte, pero déjale algo para que pueda sobrevivir._

 _Con amor… Ah no, con amor no, pinche gandalla..._

 _AIOPOE_

 _(Caídas locas para los amigos)_

* * *

 **S** **aga:** Dioses…

 **Máscara Mortal:** Estaba más perdido de lo que pensaba.

 **Milo:** Pues se jodió de a feo, porque el gato sí se convirtió en caballero.

 **Aioria** : A mi me gusta ser caballero…

 **Saga:** Y a él también, posiblemente ya desvariaba.

 **Shaka** : Pues el viejo maestro tenía razón, esto podría ser la solución.

 **Saga** : No. Este dinero es del León. No lo tocaremos.

 **Aioria** : Ese dinero era de mi hermano, de sus malditos vicios. Yo no lo quiero.

 **Saga:** Pues yo no quiero estarme preocupando de que venga a jalarme las patas en la noche porque no te lo di.

 **Aioria:** No, él seguramente habría hecho lo correcto, que es usarlo para salvar nuestro hogar.

 **Máscara Mortal:** Seguramente no, pero se murió y se jodió.

 **Milo:** Un momento. ¿Habrá sido por los negocios con ese Kido que Aioros se llevó a Athena?

 **Todos** : ….. Naaahhh….

* * *

Atlantis, 8 a.m

 **Julián** : Athena, debo ofrecer una disculpa por lo de anoche, no fue mi intención abandonarla.

 **Saori:** No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo intentando aguantar la risa al recordar las gotas que Kanon había puesto en la comida del dios- pero debo decir que hoy mismo partiré.

 **Julián** : No es posible, ni siquiera pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

 **Saori:** Si, que pena. Pero hoy veré a Hilda en la tarde, quiere que festejemos o algo así.

 **Julián:** Oh ¿despedida de soltera?

 **Saori:** Pues creo que pijamada más bien.

 **Julián:** Claro, supongo que tendré que dejarte ir. Después de todo, pasado mañana serás solo para mí.

Ella hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa. El dios sacó su chequera y firmó uno de los papeles, el cual le entregó.

 **Julián:** Lo había olvidado por completo. Con esto puedes cubrir la deuda del santuario. No quiero que nada te perturbe en nuestro gran día.

La chica tomó el pedazo de papel y lo sintió. Saga tenía razón aunque odiara admitirlo. Ella estaba vendiendo su alma y deseó poder huir lejos de todo, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. _¿En que rayos me metí?_. El dios se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla y la abrazó hacia él, acercándose a besarla.

 **Kanon:** Mi señor – interrumpió tosiendo - perdone la intromisión. Hay un problema en el pilar del pacífico sur.

El dios lo miró molesto pero no contestó, sin embargo se dirigió a la diosa.

 **Julián:** Te veré pasado mañana… No faltes -dijo besando su mano-.

Poseidón caminó seguido por Kanon, éste último miró a la chica y le guiño el ojo. Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Al parecer tenía un aliado.

* * *

Al volver a la superficie, la diosa se dirigió a Atenas, donde se vería con sus amigas. Llegó al hotel acordado y entró a la suite que estaba reservada por la albina, donde la esperaría. Sacó el cheque de su bolso, aún tenía tiempo de pasar al banco y terminar con el tramite pero _¿debería hacerlo?._

* * *

Un par de horas después, llegaron las asgardianas, destaparon una botella de vino tinto y se pusieron cómodas a platicar. Las hermanas notaron algo rara a la pelilila, pero culparon a los nervios por la boda.

Un rato después y al calor de varios tragos…

 **Hilda:** Amiga, tengo algo que confesarte -dice apenada- el día que fui a visitarte al santuario. ¿recuerdas que te estuve convenciendo de que Julián era buen partido?

 **Saori:** Claro que recuerdo. El horóscopo decía que no era para mí. La verdad, me ayudaste mucho a decidirme.

 **Hilda:** ¡Te mentí! Ya. Lo dije. La verdad no creo que debas casarte con él.

 **Flare:** ¡Hermana! ¿cuanto has bebido?

 **Hilda:** Es la verdad ¡solo se lo dije porque ese idiota me estaba chantajeando!

 **Saori:** ¿Que dices? ¿Chantajearte con que?

 **Hilda:** Tenía fotos mías con Alberich y me amenazó con mostrárselas a Siegfried.

 **Flare:** ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al pobre Siegfried?

 **Hilda:** Fue un pequeño desliz, un besito, no menos, como cinco. ¡Además estaba molesta por el incidente con Sorrento!

 **Flare** : Pues eres una tonta, porque Siegfried está mucho mejor que el otro.

 **Hilda:** Perdóname Saori -dice haciendo cara de perrito apaleado-.

 **Saori:** Primero que nada… ¿donde está mi vaso?

 **Flare:** ¿No es el que tienes en la mano?

 **Saori:** Ah, si. Primero que nada, eres una maldita. Segundo, obvio que te perdono porque entiendo tu situación. Pero me debes una, porque mira en lo que estoy metida ahora. O sea, yo confié en tus consejos, perra.

 **Hilda:** Lo sé… -en eso tocan a la puerta- ¡Oh! Ya están aquí. Te tengo una sorpresa. Es mi regalo de despedida y se que con eso me vas a perdonar un poquito.

 **Flare** : ¿Cuál sorpresa? ¿Por qué a mi nunca me cuentas nada?

La albina abre un poco la puerta sonriendo y al abrirla por completo, grita "Sorpresa", dejando ver a los caballeros dorados sonrientes y muy bien vestidos, en un instante, la suite se llenó de chicos.

 **Saori:** ¿Que es esto? -pregunta sorprendida- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

 **Camus** : Pues que hoy es viernes, chèrie. Y si tu no vas a la casa de Libra, la casa de Libra viene a ti.

 **Afrodita:** No pensabas que te iban a echar el lazo encima, sin antes divertirte una vez más con nosotros ¿o si?. Chicos, ¡ Pónganle las esposas!

 **Saori:** ¡¿Nani?!

 **Shaka:** Discúlpeme Athena -le dice muy serio mientras la sienta en una silla y le pone unas esposas, dejando sus manos atrás de la misma- será mejor que ponga de su parte.

La habitación quedó iluminada unicamente con algunas velas que Mu encendió. Shaka encendió su ipod y la música comenzó a sonar.

 **Hilda** : Bien muchachos, denle su regalo a su diosa.

 **Milo** : Bien, yo iniciaré el juego -dijo desprendiéndose de su chaqueta de forma coqueta al ritmo de la música- pon atención Athena.

 **Aldebaran:** Pero no dejen fuera a las 2 señoritas del norte.

 **Aioria:** Claro que no -dijo invitando a bailar a Flare- ¿me acompañas?

 **Shura** : Señorita Hilda -le ofreció la mano para integrarla-.

Milo continuó desabotonándose la camisa. La diosa no podía contener la risa sin saber si era de nervios o vergüenza, para colmo, con sus manos atadas por atrás, ni siquiera podía cubrirse el rostro ante la desfachatez de su bailarín.

 **Máscara Mortal:** ¡Ya muevete bicho! -dijo quitándose la playera- Es hora de mostrarle la calidad italiana.

 **Shura:** Bien Mascarin, muestrales cómo se hace.

 **Shaka:** Aunque considero que esto es una experiencia mundana, me uniré al tributo presentado a nuestra diosa -dijo seriamente mientras se bajaba los pantalones-.

 **Camus** : No que muy virgen y meditabundo…

Saori encontraba sumamente divertidas las locuras de sus santos y recordó que su compromiso matrimonial era por ellos, para que no tuvieran que padecer.

Sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que, entre el ruido, la oscuridad y la multitud, no había notado algo antes. Ahí estaba, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y mirando todo de manera fría, el patriarca desertor.

 **Aldebaran:** Chicos, ni se desgasten, creo que la atención de nuestra diosa está en otro lado -afirmó, apuntando a que la chica no dejaba de mirar al geminiano-.

 **Aioria** : ¡Hey, Géminis! ¿No vas a venir a darle su despedida a Athena?

El peliazul negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y sin mostrar ningún tipo de gesto, dando un sorbo a la botella que tenía en la mano.

 **Mu:** ¿Seguro? Hoy es su última noche de soltera...

 **Afrodita:** No pensarás dejarla con las ganas ¿verdad?

El geminiano la miró. Ella no le había despegado la mirada a pesar de la vergüenza que le producían las insinuaciones de los dorados. Él se incorporó dejando la cerveza en una mesa que encontró de paso y caminó hasta donde ella estaba. Un pasillo instantáneo se formó dejándolo pasar cuando el resto vio el movimiento.

No dijo nada, no se quito nada y obviamente no bailo para ella. Solo se agachó para quedar a su altura y la besó. Ella cerró los ojos y abrió los labios. Fue un beso delicioso, largo, pausado, pero lleno de pasión.

 **Milo:** ¡Hey! Besarla no era parte del juego. ¿O si podíamos?

 **Afrodita:** ¡Ay cállate! -dijo llevándoselo a otro lado- no arruines el momento.

 **Hilda** : Entonces ¡ese era el Géminis del horóscopo!

 **Mascara Mortal:** ¡Consigan un maldito cuarto, tórtolos!

Cuando Saga se separó de los labios de la chica, ella aún tenía los parpados cerrados, saboreando el momento. Cuando los abrió lo vio caminando hacia la salida y dejando un sobre en la mesa en la que había depositado su botella. Tomó la cerveza y se fue. Después del par de segundos que le tomó volver en sí:

 **Saori:** Bueno... ¡desátenme!

Camus se acercó con las llaves de las esposas y la liberó. Ella se levantó y fue a tomar el sobre para abrirlo sin entender de qué se trataba.

 **Mu** : Son las escrituras del santuario -dijo acercándose a ella- Saga liquidó la deuda hoy y las liberaron.

 **Saori:** ¿Pero cómo?

 **Shaka:** Encontramos dinero en el sótano de la casa de Sagitario. Al parecer Aioros tenia algunos negocios y acumulo bastante dinero.

 **Aioria** : Al menos su debilidad y su muerte ahora servirán para algo positivo.

 **Mascara Mortal:** Y además ya no se aparecerá a asustar, o eso espera Junini.

Saori veía las escrituras sin poderlo asimilar.

 **Afrodita:** Pues si muy buena la platica y todo Athena, ¿Pero y luego?

 **Saori:** ¿Que?

 **Afrodita:** ¡Ve a buscarlo! Antes de que vuelva a desaparecer.

* * *

Avtío... O sea, Adiós.


	8. La dulce venganza

Pues llegamos al final de este fic, que realmente fue una locura pero que de cierta manera disfruté escribir.

Agradezco muchísimo a todos quienes han estado siguiéndolo. Y a las chicas que han dejado sus reviews un doble gracias porque me motivan a seguir.

También gracias a quienes han pasado por la página de Facebook _enlacamaradeAthena/_ la verdad no esperaba la respuesta que he tenido. Esa pagina se ha vuelto un relajo, pero uno muy divertido. Así que si alguien de aquí, anda por allá, de señales de vida porque me encantaría saber que están ahí.

Tengo en mente otros proyectos y espero que uno de ellos pueda ser algo con más estructura que lo que he hecho hasta ahora, por lo que puede que me tarde más. Y creo que saben que seguiré dando lata con mi OTP (hasta que me corran jaja). Lo único que les puedo prometer es nunca, nunca dejarles algo incompleto. Lo prometo.

Este es un capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores pero espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: LA DULCE VENGANZA**

Hotel en Atenas p.m.

 **Hilda:** ¿A donde fue la novia? -dijo tambaleándose en la puerta-.

 **Mu:** No se preocupe señorita Hilda, la despedida sigue y usted y su hermana se quedan en representación de la festejada.

 **Shura** : Ya escucharon al patriarca temporal. !A entretener a las damas!

* * *

Saori bajó por las escaleras, ya que el elevador demoraba demasiado. Bajó al lobby y al cruzar la puerta principal, vio al peliazul recargado en una motocicleta negra. Ella algo desconcertada se acercó.

 **Saori:** Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo.

 **Saga:** Te estaba esperando. Vaya que te tardaste…

 **Saori:** ¿Y por qué estabas tan seguro de que vendría?

 **Saga** : Porque te mueres porque te vuelva a besar.

 **Saori** : ¡Obvio no, presumido! Por lo visto tú eres el que te mueres por estar conmigo.

 **Saga:** ¡Eso quisieras niña caprichosa! -dijo riéndose- Pero es algo que no vas a escuchar de mis labios.

 **Saori:** ¿Entonces empezaremos de nuevo con este juego?

El negó con la cabeza, riendo de manera coqueta.

 **Saori:** ¿Y esa motocicleta?

 **Saga** : Un regalo de Aioros…

 **Saori** : ¿Entonces ya no le temes a su fantasma?

 **Saga** : Supongo que ya era tiempo de hacer las pases con ese tema. Él fue el único responsable de lo que le pasó.

 **Saori:** Gracias por lo que hiciste… Lo de la deuda.

 **Saga:** Era mi deuda. No tuya -él miró hacia otro lado y tragó saliva- ¿lista para el gran día?

 **Saori:** Tenías razón -dijo con una mueca- hoy tuve el cheque que me dio Julián en mis manos y lo rompí.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del momento.

 **Saori:** Solo quisiera deshacerme de este tonto anillo que sigue sin salir de mi dedo. Empiezo a creer que es el de los nibelungos.

Él le dio esa intensa mirada que la hacía estremecerse, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. Tomó su mano e introdujo el dedo anular en su boca, humedeciéndolo y quitándoselo sin mayor problema. Ella solo lo miró atónita, mientras se le aflojaban las rodillas.

 **Saga:** ¿Segura de querer entrar en mi laberinto? Porque seguramente, te vas a perder…

 **Saori:** Solo me perdería si buscara una salida. ¿Y quien dijo que voy a querer salir?

Él sonrió un poco sorprendido de su respuesta.

 **Saga:** Pues hay algo que sí voy a admitir. Eso de verte ahí atada, no me pareció nada mal. ¿De casualidad no trajiste contigo las esposas?

 **Saori:** No… Pero sé de una daga dorada bajo el trono del patriarca que podría sernos de utilidad.

 **Saga:** Uhh. ¡Que perversa! Me gusta como piensas… ¿Nos vamos? -dijo subiendo a la motocicleta-.

Ella asintió y se aferró a su espalda, mientras él encendía la maquina.

* * *

Santuario, día siguiente 10 a.m.

Athena había llamado ante ella a los santos de bronce traidores.

 **Saga:** ¿Entonces los puedo matar o no?

 **Saori:** ¡Por cuarta vez, no! Necesito encomendarles una misión.

El patriarca gruñó molesto y los cinco de bronce hicieron acto de presencia.

 **Seiya** : Saori, me alegra que nos hayas llamado y que podamos dejar atrás todo el asunto de...

 **Saga** : Guarda silencio Pegaso -lo interrumpió- Athena los ha reunido aquí para un tema oficial y nada más.

 **Saori** : Seiya, este no es momento para asuntos banales.

 **Shiryu** : ¿Acaso hay algún enemigo al acecho?

 **Saori:** Espero que no. Pero sí hay algo que necesito que hagan para prevenirlo.

 **Seiya:** Dinos, lo que sea, tu sabes que lo haría por ti.

 **Saori:** (Lo que sea menos devolverme mi dinero!) Te lo agradezco Pegaso -dijo con una sonrisa fingida- Esta vez se trata de Poseidón.

 **Hyoga** : ¿Poseidón? ¿Que es lo que quiere?

 **Saori:** Pues, prácticamente a mí.

 **Seiya** : ¿Quiere secuestrarte?

 **Saori:** No exactamente… Tuvimos una pequeña crisis económica y tuve que comprometerme con él para conseguir el dinero de la hipoteca y no perder el santuario. La verdad, es una larga historia.

 **Shun:** ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¡Les dije que no pusiéramos esa tonta demanda!

 **Seiya:** ¿Entonces te ibas a casar con él? ¡Pero, Saori! Tu no puedes…

 **Saori:** Oye, calmate que yo no critico a la huerfana esa con la que te quedaste. Mira que Shaina era mejor partido, pero ni te la mereces tampoco.

 **Seiya** : ¿Como te enteraste de Miho?

 **Saori** : Hoy en día, todo se sabe… Pero ese no es el punto. El asunto es que ya no necesito casarme porque el asunto lo arreglo mi nuevo… -detiene sus palabras en seco y se voltea hacia el patriarca- ¿Que somos?

 **Saga:** Err…-pone cara de nervios sin saber que contestar- ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Compañeros de perversiones sexuales hasta la eternidad?

 **Saori** : Oiiee see… !Grr! -dice acercándose a acariciarle el cabello al peliazul.

 **Shun** : ¡Demasiada información para mí!

 **Seiya** : ¡Saori!

 **Saori** : Como sea. Saga lo resolvió y necesito que ustedes entreguen esto -dice entregándole a Seiya un sobre- adentro está el nibelungo, digo el anillo de compromiso que me había dado, junto con un cheque roto.

 **Shiryu:** Pero… Él ya esta enterado ¿no?

 **Saori:** ¡Claro! ¿Por quien me tomas Dragón? Solo que necesito que le regresen esto. Él los estará esperando el día de mañana a las 12 p.m. en su residencia.

 **Ikki:** Todo esto es una estupidez. Yo no voy a ser mandadero de nadie -dijo dándoles la espalda- me largo de aquí.

 **Saori** : Pues es una pena porque entonces tendré que buscar un nuevo caballero de Fénix.

 **Ikki:** ¿Estas loca? Yo gané esta armadura con años de sufrimiento en la isla de la reina muerte. Tuve que ver morir a mi amada Esmeralda para obtenerla.

 **Saori:** Si, que triste. Pero las 88 armaduras pertenecen a mi ejercito y si te reusas a servirme, te convertirás en un desertor. Ya bastante hago con perdonarlos por lo que me hicieron. Así que, o cooperas o esa armadura ya no te pertenecerá.

 **Ikki** : ¿Y piensas venir tu misma a quitármela? -dice amenazador-.

 **Saga** : Ella no. Pero da un paso más fuera de aquí y yo mismo la retiraré de tu cadáver -dijo elevando su cosmos agresivamente-.

 **Saori:** Caballeros, les guste o no siguen bajo mis órdenes y deben cumplir con lo que les pido. Es lo menos que pueden hacer.

 **Shun:** Athena tiene razón. En parte esto fue nuestra culpa.

 **Shiryu** : Entonces iremos. Seiya, Ikki… No podemos ir contra los deseos de Athena.

 **Seiya** : De acuerdo -afirma de mala gana- solo le damos el sobre y terminamos con esto.

 **Saori** : No, deben esperar a que lea la nota que viene adentro. De la manera en que ustedes actúen también dependerá que eviten una guerra, no quiero que él lo tome como una desconsideración de mi parte. Así que la entregan y se quedan ahí hasta que él revise todo y esté satisfecho.

 **Shun** : No te preocupes Saori, dejalo en nuestras manos.

Los bronceados salen del santuario con la importante misión en sus hombros. Saga y Saori los observan alejarse desde la explanada donde está la estatua de Athena. El geminiano se acerca a la diosa por detrás y la toma por la cintura.

 **Saga** : ¿Realmente hablaste con Poseidón?

 **Saori** : No. No tuve tiempo.

 **Saga:** ¿Y que dice la nota que envías con ellos?

 **Saori** : Que no me casaré con él porque estoy enamorada de Pegaso. -dice sonriendo-.

 **Saga** : ¿Sí sabes que tu prometido no lo tomará nada bien?

 **Saori:** Lo sé.

 **Saga:** ¿Y sabes que todos los generales marinos estarán ahí?

 **Saori** : Lo sé, también… No por nada soy la diosa de la estrategia.

 **Saga:** ¡Vaya! No conocía esa parte malvada de ti... Bueno sí, un poco.

 **Saori** : No me digas que no se lo merecen.

 **Saga** : Pues si, de hecho… Dime algo ¿de verdad te ibas a casar con tu tío? Incestuosa.

 **Saori:** Cállate pedófilo.

 **Saga:** Ok, me callo -dijo besándola-.

 **Saori:** Entonces… Eso de hasta la eternidad sonó bien.

 **Saga** : Como si fueras a soportarme por tanto tiempo.

 **Saori** : Soy una diosa, tal vez pueda lograr un milagro.

 **Saga:** Dudo que tengas tanto poder, pero podemos descubrirlo… Y mientras tanto ¿quieres ir al jacuzzi?

 **Saori:** Oh, si…

* * *

Notas finales.

-Los bronceados no sospechaban de la trampa que su diosa les puso. Tuvieron que soportar la ira del dios y, aunque por poco no la cuentan, sobrevivieron.

-Cuando volvieron a Japón, invirtieron el dinero de la herencia Kido en una prominente empresa por consejo del viejo maestro Dokho. La empresa se llama Sexy Calendarios Polux. Aun no saben que el dueño es Saga.

-Julián descargó toda su furia con Pegaso e indignado regresó a Atlantis. Ahora está saliendo con Thetys.

\- Siegfried se enteró del desliz de Hilda y la mandó a volar. Ella ahora está saliendo con Alberich formalmente.

-Mu logró deshacerse de sus antecedentes penales gracias a las influencias de Shura y sus amigos mafiosos que amedrentaron al jefe de la policía de Rodorio. Shura mantiene una buena relación con la mafia.

-Aldebarán, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal siguen con sus empleos, pues ya le agarraron el gusto y lo combinan con sus deberes en el santuario.

-Aioria por fin pudo curar sus hongos de los pies. Marin esta feliz por ello.

-Shaka y Milo le dieron una segunda oportunidad a su negocio New Age y les está yendo mejor. Contrataron a Camus como recepcionista para que mejore sus habilidades sociales.

-Saga ya no tiene miedo de pasar de noche por la casa de Sagitario y la armadura ya no está embrujada.

-Saori ya no tiene que esperar a que el balneario esté desocupado ya que lo comparte con Saga. Gracias a esto, la factura del agua ha disminuido considerablemente.

-Saga vendió la motocicleta para comprarle un anillo de compromiso a la diosa, pero aún no se lo da porque le da miedo que lo rechace.

-Saori ya lo descubrió pero le gusta ver cómo su patriarca sufre al querer portarse tierno con ella y no saber cómo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
